


The Fiery Red Camellia

by DolphinSpirit



Series: ABO: The Might of Dracus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bonding, F/M, FemaleAlpha/MaleOmega, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Gender Roles, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, Original Character(s), Prequel, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sibling Bonding, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinSpirit/pseuds/DolphinSpirit
Summary: Penelope Hastings is a strong female Alpha trying to succeed the family business, but keeps hitting roadblocks as people don't see why she should take over when she has a perfectly capable Alpha younger brother. All her life, all Penelope ever cared about was proving herself in the business world. Until she met Andrew Kaden, a gentle yet determined Omega and fell head over heels for him. That's when Penelope's perfectly planned out life starts to take a different turn. Especially since Andrew isn't too excited about having a potential mate. Add some nosy but lovable family members, and you have the perfect combo for a sexy and adorable rom com with just enough angst and social rules to make it interesting.Although this is part of a series, it can be read as a stand alone. It works as a prequel for a set of characters who appear in the original story 'Breaking the Chains,' which takes place 31 years after the start of the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope Hastings shut the door to her father’s office firmly behind her and strode angrily down the hallway to her own office. She noticed some of the employees shirking away slightly and realized she was emitting a strong Alpha scent of fury which was probably stressful to the Betas and Omegas. She took a deep breath and slowed her pace, trying her best to appear capable and in control as the employee's future boss once she takes over the family business. IF she takes over the family business.

 

As she walked into her office she saw her brother sprawled on the couch waiting for her. Penelope froze in her tracks, her twenty-one year old Alpha brother not really the best person to see right now. 

 

“Cal, what are you doing here? Don’t you have exams?” Penelope strode to the opposite couch and casually sat down, crossing her legs.

 

“I finished it this morning and thought I’d drop by,” Cal sniffed cautiously and Penelope’s spine stiffened as she tried even harder to hide her scent.

 

Cal grimaced, “Talk with dad didn’t go well huh?”

 

Penelope sighed and sank back into the couch, hating how well her brother knew her. “Nope. He said since the board didn’t invite me I can’t go.”

 

“I thought you said your meeting with Mathinson went well.”

 

“It  _ did _ ,” she exclaimed, sitting up again. “He said I was very capable and wanted me to oversee his next venture. But when it came down to actually taking a stance with me he didn’t step up. He’s too worried how it’ll look to the other members.”

 

They sat in silence and Penelope could smell Cal’s anxiety. Both of them were still trying to learn to control their scents and so far neither was successful. Which their father took every opportunity to point out.  _ How can you control the Hastings Empire if you can’t even hide your emotions! Everyone’s going to eat you alive! _

 

Penelope shook her head, trying to dispel her father’s accusatory tone. She knew he was trying to help. Deep down, her father loved all his children equally. Which was why he was making Penelope prove herself to everyone instead of trying to force the board members to accept her. She looked down at the ground, too ashamed to look at Cal as she remembered how she’d broken down in front of her father last week. She’d just been ignored at a simple meeting with two board members and her Alpha pride had been bruised so badly she’d stomped to her father’s office and asked him if he really thought Cal should be his successor. Her father had given her  _ the look _ . It was a simple stare that packed a thousand pound punch and let the person on the receiving end know that they were in deep shit. Penelope had tried not to shiver as her father followed the stare up with  _ Are you really asking me to choose between my own children? Will it really make you feel better if I insult you or your brother? _

 

Penelope still felt ashamed that she’d given into her anger and become resentful of her brother for even a few minutes. Cal was the best brother she could have. When she’d told him of her dream of taking over after their father, he hadn’t gotten upset and territorial as most Alphas do. Instead, he’d just smiled and said, “Yeah, I can’t picture you being anything but a boss. But can you give me a position in the video game section? I really want to work on that.” 

 

Penelope felt that ball of guilt grow. It wasn’t her brother’s fault he’d also been born an Alpha. It was natural for people to assume that the male Alpha would take over rather than the female Alpha, even if said female Alpha is actually a year older. 

 

“So what are you going to do now?” Cal’s voice cut into her thoughts.

 

Penelope stood up, straightening her suit jacket, “Now I’m going to go and talk to the head of the Cather’s family. They’re growing as a security business and will leap at the chance to work with us. If I bring in new business the board will  _ have _ to talk to me.”

 

“Good luck sis,” Cal smiled encouragingly and Penelope nodded.

 

She was just about to leave the room when Cal’s voice stopped her, “Just...make sure you’re happy Pen.”

 

Penelope turned around, confused by her brother’s concerned tone. “What do you mean?”

 

Cal sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “It’s just. You’ve been wanting this for so long. Been fighting and working towards it since you were in middle school and you used to intern here. But I feel like you’ve lost sight of why you wanted it in the first place. Will doing all this really make you happy?”

 

She froze in the doorway, her mind running a mile a minute. Why was she fighting for this? For as long as she could remember, all she’d wanted was to be the next head of the Hasting’s family business, controlling and monitoring hotels, hospitals, trading companies, you name it. She’d seen how hard her father worked, how people respected him and the business; the jobs he opened up to help the numerous jobless people in the city. She’d admired him and looked up to him all her life. And decided she wanted to be just like him. Why wouldn’t she? Would it make her happy? Penelope wasn’t sure, but it would satisfy her. 

 

“I’m sure,” she said in a firm voice then walked out the door, determined once again to never waver in achieving her goal.

  
  
  
  


“Andrew, can you get the azaleas from the back,” Michael Kaden called out across the store to his son.

 

“OK,” Andrew called back cheerfully, smiling his winning Omega smile at some customers as he walked to the back room where they kept the already cut flowers. He made his way through a row of various flowers before he found the azaleas and brought them back to his father.

 

“Here you go,” Andrew said, handing them into the Alpha’s big hands.

 

“Oh Andrew you look so pretty in that shirt,” an older female customer smiled at him.

 

“Thanks Mrs. Collins,” Andrew blushed, “You look beautiful as well today. Is that a new necklace?”

 

Mrs. Collins tittered while she continued to banter with Andrew. After she left Andrew sighed while his father clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled.

 

“She does take a lot out of a person doesn’t she.”

 

“She’s just lonely,” Andrew said, trying to keep any traces of sympathy out of his voice. He must not have done a good job though because his dad gave him a one armed hug.

 

“I told you. I’m fine,” Michael assured him, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

 

“I know you are Dad,” Andrew smiled brightly, wishing he wasn’t so easy to read. His dad gave him one final squeeze then walked over to talk to another customer, pointing out a new fern that he thought would be the perfect addition to their new garden.

 

Andrew watched his dad for a few seconds then went back to watering the plants in their greenhouse attached to the store. Ever since his mother died three years ago when Andrew was twenty-one, Michael had been raising him on his own. He’d done his best as an Alpha to guide his Omega son and treat him with the same gentle hand his mother had. As he got older, Andrew was more keenly aware of his father’s status as a single Alpha. An Alpha needed a mate, someone to take care of them and fuss over them and sooth them when they got upset. As much as Andrew didn’t like the idea of someone replacing his mother, he knew his dad needed someone, despite Michael’s protestations that having Andrew was enough. What if he got married ad bonded with someone one day? Andrew felt his chest tighten at the idea of his proud yet kind father sitting at home, alone, night after night and his determination to see his father married off grew. 

 

Until then, Andrew swore, he won’t find his own mate. Not until his dad had one of his own. 

  
  
  


Penelope walked out of Cather’s main office building, her hands clenched as she seethed. Not only did they keep her waiting, but that stupid, pompous, old man had the gall to tell her he didn’t want to do business with an Alpha who would demean herself by seeking business ventures. Yes, it would have been better if she had called and set up a meeting but there was always the risk she’d be turned down. Word was already spreading that the older Alpha Hasting’s child was up and about after graduating from university last year, ruffling business men’s feathers. While Penelope had vowed she’d take Heracles city by storm, this wasn’t the storm she meant.

 

“Are you ready to leave Ma’am?” her Beta assistant Constance asked. 

 

Penelope took in Constance’ impassive expression and knew the Beta had already figured out what had happened. Her keen business sense, intuition, and cool demeanor were the reasons Penelope had chosen her as her assistant after all. 

 

“Yes. No. I mean, yes we are done. But you can go back. I’m going to take a walk. I need to….clear my head.”

 

Constance nodded and got in the driver's seat and sped off. Penelope felt some of her tension ease when the Beta simply left without asking any questions or giving suggestions. She’d gotten enough of that in the last eight months already. 

 

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Penelope turned east to start walking back to the main Hastings’ office she and her dad used, trying to think of a new game plan. Cathers would have been a great investment for them. With the Hasting’s backing them, they would finally have the resources to expand their business and create the security devices they need. And it would have been her first big contribution to the company, a sign to the board that she can bring in new business. 

 

But everywhere she turned all she received was derision and side long glances. People couldn’t understand why Penelope should even entertain the thought of taking over when she had a perfectly capable Alpha brother. Everyone ignored the fact that he was a year younger and as the elder sibling Penelope should get the position. It was her due as the first born and as an Alpha. But they only focused on the fact that she had breasts as well as a penis and thought of her like….an Omega. Not that she thought Omegas were any less powerful. Her own mother was always a force to be reckoned with and could make their towering Alpha father cower sometimes when she unleashed her killer glare. But Penelope knew how the world worked and Omegas were considered too genteel and naive to work in more demanding jobs. And for some reason she was being lumped with them. It just wasn’t fair. 

 

She was slowly sinking into her dark place when she caught a whiff of….something. She halted suddenly, her body frozen and her nose flared slightly, inhaling and testing that alluring smell. It was like nothing she’d ever smelled before. It was sweet and flowery with a hint of sassiness in it. Like a raspberry tart, sweet but packs a kick. Slowly, Penelope turned her head to find the source of the smell and saw the most beautiful creature she’d ever seen in her life. She stopped breathing and the world disappeared. All she could see was the gorgeous Omega in front of her. She dimly noted that he was watering some plants outside a store, too absorbed in memorizing his dark blonde hair that had streaks of brown teasing through it, his sparkling hazel eyes that she caught brief glimpses of as he stood straight and moved on to the next plant. His skin was that perfect peachy creaminess that her younger Omega sister always strived to have through make-up and lotions. She wanted to see his face properly, see his smile, hear him laugh, hold him in her arms and…..

 

In a trance, Penelope walked forward to the enchanting Omega and stopped in front of him. He looked up at her, smiled and said in the softest, most mesmerizing voice she’d ever heard, “Hello. Can I help you?”

 

It was like a lance through her heart and even though she never thought it would happen, had derided people who spoke of it, she knew she’d found her soul mate. She was in love. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are already reading "Breaking the Chains," I hope you're excited to see our Penelope and Andrew before they became parents to the awesome Michael. As you can see, Penelope isn't as....calm and cool as she is 26 years later. I'm having fun planning out how she'll mature. Andrew is also going to be in the spotlight and even more information will be revealed about Dracus and a couple of it's neighboring cities. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't read the original story, I'm writing this story in a way so you can still follow along. But I do recommend reading 'Breaking the Chains.' Especially if you like feisty Omegas, kind Alphas, action and romance. Oh, and 3 M/M couples :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I actually ended on a cliff hanger which is odd for me. I'm hoping to update every Saturday. If I get a chance to build up some chapters then I'll start posting twice a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew felt goose bumps on his arms as the tall, blonde Alpha continued to stare at him. He took in her short boyish blonde hair, dark blue eyes and designer suit. She looked like a professional business woman, one who was trying hard to be taken seriously. She didn’t give off any threatening vibes but she was staring at him like, like she wanted to gobble him up. It wasn’t the first time an Alpha, or even a Beta, stared at him like that and he decided to handle this situation the same way he usually did. Like a pro.

“If you would like some flowers, we have a large collection. If you’re more into plants, then you’re more than welcome to check our greenhouse.” There, cool, professional, she must have gotten the message.

The Alpha simply blinked and Andrew realized it wasn’t going to be that simple this time. Time for Plan B. Inhaling deeply, he recalled the time a customer had yelled at him because the flowers he’d sold him had died within two days. Ignoring the fact that Andrew had already told him that he shouldn’t leave it exposed to the sun. He felt a well of irritation rise within him and allowed it to come to the surface, his scent reaching the Alpha’s nose. He saw her nostrils flare slightly and she finally appeared to come out of the trance she was in as his annoyance hit her. If there was one thing guaranteed to dampen the ardour of a starry eyed Alpha it was having the source of their affection show that said attention was unwanted.

“Ah, a plant sounds fantastic,” the Alpha said.

Andrew kept his professional smile in place as he led her through the store and out the side door to the greenhouse.

“Here you have different types of ferns, and some miniature palm trees, perfect for growing indoors.”  
He could feel the Alpha still staring at him and turned to face her, allowing his irritation to increase and throwing it full blast at her.

“Ah, that looks….great. I’ll take that one,” she said, pointing randomly.

Still smiling and maintaining his all work demeanor, Andrew picked up one of the potted plants and led the Alpha back to the front of the store. He placed the plant carefully in a box and sealed it.

He kept his eyes glued to the cash register as he punched in the name of the plant and then read out the price, finally looking at the Alpha and smiling brightly as he read the number.

“That’ll be three hundred and fifteen dollars.”

The Alpha blinked, then blinked again. He could smell faint traces of shock and her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Andrew kept staring at her, his winning smile never diminishing as he waited for her next move. He watched as she struggled with herself. If she made a fuss then it would be obvious she didn’t care about the plant and hadn’t chosen carefully. If she said nothing….then she’d be out three hundred and fifteen dollars. But based on her suit it wouldn’t even make a dent in her credit card and that’s why Andrew didn’t feel a shred of guilt when the Alpha’s eyes widened and she realized what Andrew had done. He saw her eyes narrow, and assessed him properly, probably figuring out he had a brain and wasn’t just a pretty face for the first time.

“Do you take credit?” she asked, her voice cool and no smells coming off her.

“Certainly.” Andrew held out the credit counsel and the Alpha tapped her phone against it. He saw the console register her card and approve the transaction. “Oh, and here’s a guide on how to take care of the plant. It’s a Yellow Crocus and it’ll be beautiful once it blooms. I recommend you take proper care of it. Besides that, have a nice day and come again.”

Andrew pushed the box along with the guide at her and kept smiling as she slowly picked up the box and pamphlet, her eyes still narrowed and walked out.

Andrew exhaled deeply as soon as she left, hoping she’d gotten the message and never came back.

 

Penelope heard the door of the shop close behind her and turned for one last look at the Omega. He’d turned his back to the door and was talking to a blonde-haired man, an Alpha based on his height. The Alpha looked older, an older brother? Father? Penelope saw the Alpha clasp the Omega’s shoulder and felt a pang of something. She was shocked to realize it was possessiveness. She may not know the Omega personally, but in her mind, he was already hers. But based on the way he tricked her and the annoyance she scented, he didn’t think of her the same way. Well, she’d just have to change his mind. Penelope smirked as she mentally bade the Omega goodbye in her mind, her Alpha pride and competitive spirit intrigued by the tricky, yet innocent looking Omega. 

She looked down at the box in her hands, jiggling it lightly and jostling the potted plant inside. They had an extensive garden at home of course but it was managed by the gardeners. She never actually had to take care of a plant before. How hard could it be? She opened the pamphlet as she walked down the street, then froze in her tracks, her eyes flying across the page and taking in all the requirements needed to make sure the plant didn’t die under her watch. She sent a silent prayer that the Omega wasn’t as high maintenance. She didn’t know if she had the patience.

 

  
Andrew pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down on the couch, sighing with contentment. Not only had they sold a lot of flowers and plants today, they’d also received an order to decorate a party in two weeks. It would be great business since all the hoity-toity elites would see how amazing their displays and stock is.

An image of the blonde female Alpha flashed through his mind and he frowned. Well, almost a perfect day. Best not to dwell on it.

“Who’d you sell the Crocus to?” Michael asked as he sat next to him on the couch.

Andrew froze, trying to decide what the best answer should be but his father had already noticed his hesitation and leaped on it.

“What happened?” Michael sighed wearily.

“It wasn’t a big deal. Just some Alpha who was being a bit too…clingy.”

“Andrew we talked about this,” Michael spoke gently but the rebuke was still there. “You can’t trick every Alpha or Beta who comes sniffing around. What will you do if one of them kicks up a fuss or calls the police or something?”

Andrew winced and chided himself for his immature reaction to the Alpha. “I’m sorry. I just…I couldn’t help it. She wasn’t getting the message.”

“If she comes by again, you apologize alright?”

Andrew wanted to protest but he saw the steely look in his father’s eyes and knew he couldn’t dissuade him. Although his father was kindness personified, he raised Andrew with a strong sense of morals, and if you dd something wrong, you had to pay the consequences. It wasn’t a surprise though, considering he used to be a cop back in Argo, before they moved to Heracles, before his mom died….before everything changed.

Andrew swallowed and nodded, “OK. I’ll apologize if she comes back.”

Michael smiled approvingly and nodded. “Good. And let’s pray she doesn’t kill that Crocus. Those things are a bi- ahem, pain to deal with.”

Chuckling, Andrew shook his head fondly at his dad, “You know I’m twenty-four. You can swear in front of me. I’m not a kid.”

“Yeah but I always promised your mom I’d raise you right. And that includes keeping my tongue clean.”

After years of watching his father, analyzing him and understanding him, Andrew didn’t miss the look of wistfulness in his eyes as he recalled his late wife. He always tried so hard to hide his grief from his only son, but as an Omega Andrew was naturally a bit perceptive towards Alphas anyway. And he wasn’t just a regular Omega. He knew how to read people and look for telltale clues about what they felt. It’s what made him so good at poker. But his dad didn’t know that. It was a secret he and his mom used to giggle over whenever his father tried to hide his annoyance or anger and Andrew would see the small way he furrowed his brow, or the slight tightening of his lips and he’d run over to his mom and tell her, and they’d laugh at how silly his dad was.

Andrew felt a lump form in his throat at the memory and he let himself experience it. He knew better than to suppress it. His body trembled slightly as he recalled his mother’s smile, how she used to stroke his hair and kiss his nose. He felt tears well in his eyes then the memories faded, going back into the precious box in his heart. He shook his head and took a sip of water, glad the moment had passed. Sometimes it really sucked being an Omega and having a hard time controlling his own emotions. Why did his gender have to be so sensitive?

“Want to go watch a movie after work tomorrow? We haven’t had a night out in a while.”

Andrew looked at his father and noticed the hint of concern in his eyes. Of course, his father sensed his momentary sadness. Andrew was never good at hiding his scent, especially when he was upset.

“Sure. A movie sounds great.”

His father smiled and patted his head gently, almost the same way his mother used to. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter than I usually post but it gives you so much insight into Andrew's personality and background I hope it makes up for it :) I'm loving him the more I write because there're so many facets to his personality. He's also pretty unpredictable sometimes, as you'll see in the next chapter. 
> 
> BTW, Yellow Crocus as far as I know doesn't exist. I was going to use a real plant name but I wanted the flexibility to use it to suit the plot later on. And since this is an alternate universe why not! There will be flowers from our own world though and I will explain them when they are important. 
> 
> Extra note to those reading 'Breaking the Chains.' There are small connection as you may have noticed. Michael/Max did say he was becoming a Hawk to honor his grandfather, and now we sort of know why. There is more to the story though as we get to know more about Argo and this Michael's background. Also, we now know where Michael/Max gets his habit of ruffling and stroking people's hair :) 
> 
> Next up, our three lovable characters in the same scene! And the chapter will be longer. Get ready for some fluff!


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope stared at the front of the gardening store, taking it in for the first time. The flowers decorating the entryway on the street. The red paint along the sides of the clear, big glass windows that allowed passersby a look into the spacious and packed store. Raising her eyes slightly, she read the store sign “Katy’s Garden,” painted in bright blue. Overall, it had a nice feel to it. Beautiful, but not presumptuous, a place anyone would want to walk into just to look at the gorgeous creatures within. Like her alluring Omega with the hazel eyes and mischievous smile.

In the last twenty-four hours, she hadn’t been able to get him out of her mind. She kept recalling how soft his skin looked, the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, the way his eyes sparkled, the small curls in his hair. He looked like Cupid come to life and Penelope couldn’t wait to see him again. She didn’t think he felt the same way about her though.

Steeling herself and pasting a firm smile on her face, she walked into the store, her eyes roaming over the rows of plants and buckets of flowers until she found her prey. He looked just as breathtaking today, wearing a light green shirt under his smock that complimented his eyes perfectly. Penelope felt her fingers tremble slightly and clenched her fist. Weird. She wasn’t usually given to shaking when she was nervous. Calling on all her Alpha spirit, she started to walk towards the enchanting creature….when a large chest suddenly blocked her.

“Hello. Can I help you?”

Penelope looked up, taking in the tall blonde Alpha she saw with her Omega yesterday. Up close, she could see they had the same hazel eyes. But that’s where the similarities ended. While her Omega was petite and beautiful, this Alpha was all brawn and male. His name tag read “Michael” and she kicked herself for not noticing what the Omega’s tag said yesterday. Penelope’s eyes continued upward, taking in the knowing look in his eyes. Definitely a father. And a protective one at that.

“Yes actually. I was here yesterday and bought the most beautiful plant from your…assistant. I was hoping to buy a bouquet of flowers for my mother. She loves flowers.” She smiled winningly, waiting to see how the Alpha would respond. She felt sweat form on the back of her neck and tried not to move a muscle as the Alpha assessed her. This was worse than her business meetings. At least she was confident that what she was saying was right in those meetings. Here, she was in uncharted territory and she didn’t know how to assure an overprotective Alpha father that she had nothing but good intentions towards his Omega son.

“Of course,” Michael finally said, raising his hand and indicating a row of flowers on Penelope’s right. “We have a wide range of flowers you can choose from. What kind of message would you like to send?”

“Oh, I wasn’t thinking of giving her a card. Just the flowers.”

Michael’s smile dimmed a bit and Penelope felt a spasm of panic. What had she done wrong?

“I didn’t mean a card. I meant the message you want the flowers to convey. Every flower has a deeper meaning behind it. Like this one.” He pulled out a dark pink rose. “This shade of pink on a rose means thankfulness. Maybe you would like to thank your mother for raising you. Or this one,” he pulled out a pale pink rose. “It means Grace and Joy.”

Penelope blinked and could only stare. She always thought a flower was a flower, not that they had their own language. Wasn’t it enough that they were pretty and smelled good?

“Of course, if you just care about appearances, then we can just create a bouquet out of flowers you think are…pretty.”

Penelope started and looked at the Alpha, noting his bland expression. This had to be a test. He probably already noticed how she was staring at the Omega and wanted to see if she was someone he could trust around his …pretty son.

“No no. If there’s a deeper meaning I would love to arrange a bouquet with my feelings in it. Can you help me with that?”

The Alpha smiled again and Penelope almost sighed in relief but kept her spine straight and smile firmly in place.

“Of course. Tell me about your mother.”

“Well, she’s really beautiful and graceful. She’s like one of those princesses in a fairy tale. And she’s kind, the kindest person I know. But she can be a fire breathing dragon in a second.”

Michael chuckled as he started pulling some flowers out of their respective buckets and laying them on the counter next to him. “That sounds like my wife. All sugar and spice as they say.”

“I think those are the best type, don’t you? Fiery people are always more interesting.”

Michael eyed her assessingly and Penelope once again tried not to shiver. Suddenly, he smiled. “Are you free tonight?”

 

  
Andrew locked the front of the store and proceeded to walk down the street to the nearby movie theater. His father had been acting weird this afternoon. He kept giving Andrew side long glances, averting his eyes whenever he looked at him. And then, instead of going to the theater together as they normally did, he told Andrew he had something to pick up on the way and left earlier. It was all too fishy. Especially for a straight shooter like his father.

He he reached the entrance of the theater and looked around until he found Michael. He seemed engrossed in talking to someone and their backs were turned towards him. Weirder and weirder. His father never said that they were meeting someone. Andrew felt his skin prickle slightly then his eyes flared with alarm as he got closer and the two turned to face him, and he finally saw the face of the person he least wanted to see.

“Andrew. This is Penelope. She was at our store today and we hit it off and I asked her to join us. I hope that’s fine.”

Andrew felt a wave of irritation creep through him and stamped it down. If he got the arrogant Penelope alone he’d unleash his ire at her, but he always hid those emotions from his father. Michael was always worried whenever Andrew was upset, trying his best to fix everything for him and make his world perfect again. While he appreciated how much his dad has sacrificed to create those happy moments, he always felt bad about making his father worry and bend over backwards for him. So he’d learned to hide his negative emotions as best he could, especially after his mom died. His dad didn’t need to deal with his grief along with his son’s.

“Yes, that’s fine. The more the merrier,” Andrew smiled brightly, staring lasers at the Alpha who only smirked back, thrilled at her victory.

“Great, how about I get the tickets and you two get the food.”

Andrew barely opened his mouth before his dad disappeared inside the building, leaving him alone with the female he most wanted to get away from.

“I like your dad. He’s pretty awesome,” Penelope said, still smiling.

Andrew let his smile drop and walked into the building, heading straight to the concession stand, which, given his luck so far, had an obscenely long line. He looked at the ticket counter and saw that the line was even longer, meaning he’d be stuck with the Alpha for a while. He sighed.

“Come on. I’m not that bad.”

He didn’t even bother to look at her. She’s the one who accepted his dad’s invitation even after he’d made it clear that he didn’t want her around. He didn’t have to be nice to her.

“I finished reading the manual you gave me yesterday. That plant is pretty high maintenance,” she joked.

Andrew turned his head and stared straight into the Alpha’s eyes. “All the best plants are high maintenance in their own way. That’s what makes them special. Only boring and useless ones need minimal effort.”

He watched his words penetrate the Alpha’s mind. She was obviously intelligent and sharp, she wouldn’t miss the double meaning of his words. If his statement scared her off, she didn’t show it. In fact, his rebuke seemed to amuse her.

“I agree. Nothing is worth succeeding at without hard work. Knowing that you got where you are through your own efforts, it’s the best feeling.”

Andrew was surprised to hear such a statement from an Alpha. Back in Argo, it was normal for Alphas to work just as hard as Omegas and Betas. But things were different in Heracles. Alphas and Omegas seemed more lazy and passive, with Betas doing the grunt work. He didn’t think he’d ever heard in his seven years living here a Heracles’ Alpha say they wanted to work hard.

Unable to handle this revelation, Andrew simply turned around, telling himself not to soften his emotions towards her.

“Actually, I’m sort of in that predicament now,” she continued and Andrew couldn’t help listening to her. “I’m trying to win over the board of directors at my dad’s company, but they aren’t keen on having a female Alpha take over and be their boss. I’ve spent the last eight months running around, trying to prove to them how serious and capable I am. But so far, it’s a no go.”

Andrew couldn’t help picturing the proud Alpha chasing after Alphas and Betas, begging them to give her a chance and he could actually feel his heart soften. Why did he have to be so caring?

“I don’t know much about the big business world. I’m only used to my dad’s shop. But it seems to me if people aren’t giving you a chance then you have to get up in their face more. Make them take notice of you. If you can’t do it through business means, maybe try ways that are more personal.”

Andrew saw Penelope start and ponder his words. “What do you mean, personal?”

Andrew inhaled deeply, already kicking himself for trying to help her. “Like find out what their favorite vacation spot is and give them some recommendations. Or get them a book by their favorite author. It might seem underhanded but people respond more when they feel you know them. Like at our store. We get to know our regular customers and go out of our way to know stuff about them, like their kids or something, and then we ask about them. Like when they’re graduation is, or how their exams were. Like that.”

“Hmm. That’s not a bad idea. I’ve never thought about that.”

Andrew turned away, hiding his shock that the Alpha was actually listening to him and said his suggestion had merit. Most Alphas he’d met in Heracles were always too proud to take advice from an Omega, even when they came to his store and he was the resident expert. They always second guessed him and Andrew would always get angry until his father stepped in. It hadn’t taken them long to decide that Michael should handle all the Alpha customers, few as they were.

“Any other helpful advice?” she asked brightly.

“Not really,” Andrew mumbled, shrinking slightly into the jacket he wore because the theaters were always so cold.

“Then, I’ll try that first and let you know how it goes. There’s an owner of a security company I’m trying to win over. Maybe I’ll do a bit of digging into his hobbies. Hope he doesn’t have any weird or kinky ones. I don’t know what I’d do if it turns out he likes watching fish race or something.”

Andrew couldn’t help chuckling at the image of a tank full of brightly colored fish, swimming lazily to a checkered flag while people hollered and screamed around the tank.

“Hope not. But it would be funny.”

He heard Penelope laugh and looked up at her, taking in her bright smile and the mirth in her eyes and couldn’t help laughing as well.

“With the laziest fish you could find and a checkered flag at the end,” she laughed.

“That’s what I was thinking!” Andrew exclaimed, and they laughed harder, adding more details to this imaginary fish race. They were so engrossed in creating the obstacle course version they didn’t even realize when they reached the front of the line.

“What would you like?” Penelope asked.

“Oh, let me pay,” he protested. “My dad invited you after all.”

“It’s fine. He’s getting the tickets after all. It wouldn’t really be fair of me not to pitch in something,” she smiled at him gently and Andrew felt his heart flutter. Why did she have to play the dad card?

“Then, one large popcorn for my dad. And I’ll take a box of chocolate.”

Penelope nodded and placed their order, adding drinks and a bucket of popcorn for herself. As soon as they got their food they walked over to Michael who was waiting near the door for screen eight.

“Just in time. Movie’s about to start.” He showed the usher their tickets and they trooped in after him, following him to their seats in the dimly lit theater. Andrew felt himself panic slightly when his father stepped into their row first, meaning he’d have to sit next to Penelope. It was bad enough his heart was fluttering and he didn’t dislike her as much as he did yesterday. Sitting next to her, in the dark, for two hours was more than his little Omega heart could handle. As he settled into his chair he vowed that he’d focus on the movie. Just the movie. Nothing else.

“I got you a bag of chips as well Michael. Wasn’t sure the popcorn alone is enough since my brother usually eats popcorn and chips.”

Michael’s eyes lit up and Andrew swore silently. No, no more! She couldn’t possibly do more to make him like her. They were just going to sit. That’s all.

A few minutes later the trailers ended, the lights went off and the movie started. He’d just opened his box of chocolate when he felt her tap his arm lightly.

“Might I suggest eating some popcorn and then a bite of chocolate? My sister swears it’s the best taste ever.”

Andrew wanted to say no, tell her her suggestion was unnecessary, but she was looking at him so earnestly he found himself reaching into the bucket and taking a few pieces of popcorn. He turned towards the screen but could feel her watching him as he chewed the popcorn then bit into a piece of chocolate. He almost moaned right there. The saltiness of the popcorn combined so well with the creamy sweetness of the chocolate that it suited his Omega taste buds perfectly. He groaned a bit and heard Penelope chuckle softly.

“Glad you liked it. Feel free to have more. I can never finish a large by myself.”

What was she doing to him? It’s like she had a cheat sheet on how to win him over! First she was nice to his dad, then she listened to him, then she asked for his advice, and now she was giving him delicious free food? He didn’t know how long he could hold out and was terrified of the small part of him that didn’t want to reject the Alpha. But he couldn’t accept her. Not until his dad found someone. No matter how nice she was.

“Gummy bear?” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that Michael is playing Cupid. He's such a softie when it comes to his son. Speaking of softies, I don't know how long Andrew can hold out for. His poor little impressionable Omega heart! He tries so hard to be tough but he's just all gooey inside. 
> 
> Up next, there's some progress in Penelope's life, in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

“And that’s why I predict a rise in our inventory in the next quarter if we follow these steps.”

Penelope absently tapped her pen, feigning interest in what the Beta was saying. She’d been stuck in this meeting for two hours already and it didn’t look like it was going to end anytime soon. When he father asked her to come see a team’s new pitch she’d jumped at the chance. Of course, if she knew how bland their ideas would be she wouldn’t have been so enthusiastic. It was all so rehearsed, so blah. They needed to spice it up a bit.

“Stop stop,” she finally said. Her first words in two hours. All five Beta heads turned to look at her and she could sense how nervous they were. If they were Alphas or Omegas she would have smelled it too, but Beta’s scents were so dull even she couldn’t sense them. She didn’t blame them for being so on edge. They were a new team, designed to promote one of their older hotels that was going downhill. It made sense that they’d trust in the old routines they’d been taught. But that didn’t mean she had to. 

“Most of what you’re saying if already in place. You’re just refining the details.”

The speaker began to shake slightly and Penelope tried to keep her face blank and pitched her voice a bit lower, hoping to sooth him. If he was an Omega it would have been easier, but she couldn’t influence a Beta.

“Do you have any new ideas? Anything fresh? Different?”

They all froze and she could feel their panic rising. 

“Anything? No matter how small?”

Penelope flicked her eyes around the room, analyzing every movement, and saw one of the female Betas look down at her paper then back up.

“You,” Penelope pointed at her and saw all eyes fly to the Beta who had a look of sheer terror on her face. “You have something. Tell me. It’s OK if the others told you it’s stupid or whatever. Just say what you think.”

The Beta gulped, sat up straighter and finally began to speak, her voice shaking slightly, “Well….the hotel is situated next to a small town that’s a bit more….traditional. I thought, maybe, we can alter our hotel a bit to cater to them. They can’t afford to stay but we can arrange daily trips and activities. There’d be shuttle buses that come and go and we’d alter a few things. Like segregated swimming pools, more children activities so the mothers can relax. Maybe arrange some classes that the teenagers wouldn’t normally have access to.”

“Making our hotel into a kind of community center,” Penelope stated. She could see the other Betas look away, and one sighed. 

“Um, yes. I...I ...did some research on the town.” The Betas voice became stronger as she continued. “And if we arrange classes, like cooking, computers, or even some academic ones, have special deals and scholarships even, it would bring in more people and would be good PR. Tourists don’t really go to that area much anyway. I don’t think we can try and entice them anymore than we have.” 

Penelope stared at her for a few moments, digesting this new information. Well, she wanted something different. And her dad did encourage philanthropic opportunities. 

“I like it. Research it more, come up with a plan, and pitch it to me again next week.” 

She almost smirked at the shocked look on the Betas' faces and the smile that broke over the woman’s face. “What’s your name?”

“Judy.”

“Judy, you’re in charge.”

“But I’m the one in charge of the project,” the presenter interjected.

Her expression cooled, Penelope slowly turned her head to face the speaker and saw him swallow. “When the project was refurbishing you were. But we’re going in another direction. Do you have a problem with that?”

The Beta paused then shook his head. “No Ma’am.” 

“Good. You’re all dismissed. We’ll meet here same time next week. Good luck.”

Hurriedly, the Betas gathered their files and left the room, Judy smiling uncertainly at Penelope as she walked past her. As soon as the door shut behind them Penelope leaned back in her chair and folded her hands behind her head. Then, she smiled for the time in eight months while at the office. She could feel her blood pumping, her ideas spinning. The hotel was a dead weight. If they changed it, converted it to something the community could actually use, then they’d have a steady revenue. They might even get people from other towns as well. They could even hire some of the locals to teach what they know and improve their economic situation, killing two birds with one stone. Of course, the board might not completely like it. But really, it’s not like they need the money from that hotel. And they had a scholarship program already set up to send kids to school and university. A few community classes wouldn’t be a big deal. 

A picture of Andrew flashed through her mind and she fought the urge to run over to the store and tell him her new idea. Since the day they went to watch a movie three weeks ago she’d stopped by the store every day on her way home. The Omega still hadn’t opened up to her completely but she did catch him looking at her sometimes with a speculative look on his face. Something like this would really impress him. But if she went and just bragged about it, he’d see through what she was doing and would call her on it. Simple wooing wouldn’t work on him. He was too guarded. 

She contemplated what she would do when she saw him today as she walked back to her office. Once inside she closed the door, sat at her desk and pulled out her notebook. She flipped to the page she was working on last night and looked down at the list of things she’d written about what Andrew likes. Included were sweets, his father, plants and flowers of course, poetry and songs, mostly classical songs, and romantic comedy movies. It was a pretty short list and all she could wrangle out of him in the last three weeks. She was determined that the list would be two pages long in the next month with his favorite foods, allergies, what bones he’d broken, everything. She knew she was getting obsessed, almost as obsessed as she was about the business but the Omega was so….wonderful she couldn’t not obsess. 

He was sweet and nice and clearly cared about his dad. And from the way he’d given her advice he was incredibly sympathetic. He was also pretty sharp based on the numerous ways he’d been outmaneuvering her, but that just made her want him more. She was determined to win him over. She flipped the page to the list of strategies that she’d been compiling, deciding today was the perfect day to start trying to implement it. 

Number one, give him a book of poetry and ask him to discuss a poem. 

She pulled out the book she’d purchased last night and began to flip through the pages, scanning the poems for one that caught her interest. No use in faking it, he’d know if she was lying to get on his good side. Leaning back in her chair, Penelope hoped that she’d find a good poem. Preferably one that didn’t rhyme. Why did everything have to rhyme?

 

 

Andrew swept the broom across the store floor, his eyes flicking to the front door.

“Waiting for someone?” Michael teased.

“No,” Andrew mumbled, his lips compressed tightly. 

“Really? Because I could swear you’ve been sending longing looks at the door every minute.”

“I have not been sending longing looks,” Andrew protested, almost dropping his broom. 

Michael chuckled and walked towards the green house. “Whatever you say son. Whatever you say.”

Andrew frowned as his dad left, chuckling at his only son and groaned. He couldn’t blame his dad for being so amused. If this was happening to anyone else Andrew would have been teasing the person mercilessly as well. But it wasn’t happening to someone else and Andrew was anything but amused. He was ...annoyed. That’s right. Annoyed. Who did the Alpha think she was? Coming over every day? Trying to entice him with her smell, being all nice to him and his dad. Trying to actually learn about the plants, like she cared. But...she did seem to like them. She didn’t seem to be faking it. Otherwise his dad would notice and point it out. As much as Michael was rooting for the Alpha, he would never let someone who tried to lie her way into their affection pursue his son. 

And that was part of the problem. His dad liked her. A lot. That meant something. His dad wasn’t the easiest person to please. As an ex-cop he was used to dealing with the worst sort of people and he set the bar pretty high for the people he actually spent time with. His mom always used to joke that she was lucky she’d never shoplifted a lipstick with her friends back in middle school or his dad never would have given her the time of day. 

Andrew sighed and went back to sweeping the floor, trying to get the Alpha out of his mind. The doorknob rattled and he couldn’t help how his heart leaped as he flicked his eyes towards it, his gut clenching when he saw Penelope walk in, smiling at him brightly. 

“Hello Andrew. How are you today?” Her voice was so smooth. How could it be so smooth? Most Alpha’s voices were harsh and commanding, trying to get the Betas and Omegas around them to obey.

He had to clear his throat to speak. “Fine. And you?” There he sounded normal.

“Good. I had a good meeting today I think. We’ll see how it plays out.”

“What was it about?” Andrew gave himself a mental kick. Why was he talking to her and asking her for details? Then she’d think he was interested. Which he wasn’t. Not really.

She paused briefly and he wondered if he’d crossed a line and she’d tell him to mind his own business. So he was surprised when she actually answered him.

“There’s an old hotel, outside the downtown area and next to some towns that has been struggling for a while. Someone came up with the idea to turn it into a kind of community center for the locals. You know, give the moms some relaxation, classes for the kids to help them build a stronger foundation, teach adults new skills like how to use modern computers. Like that. It would be a big change but I like the idea.”

Andrew took in the sincere and excited expression on her face and felt himself wanting to lean into her, to touch her and share in her enthusiasm. He couldn't believe she was willing to sacrifice an entire hotel to help a few towns. He’d heard of rich Alpha families doing charity work but it was hosting fundraisers and simple, hands off activities. This project was huge. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Andrew said strongly, clutching his broom to stop himself from hugging her when she beamed at him.

“I think so too. I just hope the board of directors like it. They’re not my biggest fans.”

“You mentioned that.”

“I should thank you actually. I tried that trick you taught me. Found out the owner of the Honor’s security company likes baseball and invited him for a meeting in my family’s box at the local stadium next week. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

And just like that, Andrew couldn’t resist anymore. He’d never had anyone actually listen to his advice and offer to let him into their business like this before. He was always treated as a pretty ornament, one who could only talk about his looks and flowers. Even the local Betas treated him as an object in a way. They were nice, but they still talked to him like a delicate flower, one with no ideas or opinions. Yet, here was an Alpha, an actual Alpha, who valued him and actually talked to him. She was also willing to admit when things weren’t going well. Even his father drew a clear line that he wouldn’t let him or his mom cross, determined to face difficulties and succeed on his own. 

“I...I have to clean the storage room. Excuse me.” Andrew hurried to the back room, slamming the door shut behind him and praying she hadn’t smelled how attracted he was to her. In Argo, people didn’t hide their scents, using them as a form of communication and to increase intimacy. But here, it was frowned upon to reveal and share one’s scent unless one was an Alpha and was trying to show their dominance or an Omega and expressing kindness or concern. At least it was between strangers. Maybe families were different. It didn’t seem like a problem for Alphas though, since they were always showing off their status anyway. It was easy for them since they were like that most of the time. And Betas didn’t really have smells, not unless they were feeling something strongly. But it was difficult for Omegas. They had so many emotions raging inside them and they weren’t allowed to express them. Andrew hated that when they moved here since he didn’t have much practice hiding his scent, but right now, trying to hide his scent seemed like a good idea. The last thing he needed was for Penelope to know that he actually liked her.

 

Penelope watched Andrew’s retreat, detecting a soft sweet smelling coming off him, stirring her Alpha instinct. If she didn’t know any better, it smelled like Andrew was starting to like her. Penelope smiled, reveling in this new possibility when Michael walked into the store.

“Hey. Great to see you again Penelope. Where’s Andrew?”

“He ran into the storeroom.” Michael sent her a look and she raised her hands in protest. “I didn’t do anything. I swear.” The Alpha continued to analyze her body language, a habit she’d picked up on during her second visit and let him take her in. She wasn’t lying. Exactly. 

“He is a bit skittish around you. You’re gonna have to be patient if you want him. If you’re not busy, mind lending me a hand. I need to shift a plant into a new pot and it’s a two person job.”

“Of course,” Penelope followed him into the greenhouse, shedding her jacket and placing it on the back of a chair. She gazed down curiously at the potted plant Michael was leaning over, looking at the pot next to it that was half full of soil.

“I need you to shift the soil in that pot while I move this one into it. The roots are long so it needs to be covered properly and quickly or it’ll topple over. The bi is also pretty heavy so I need to keep it balanced while you cover it with soil.”

“Bi?” Penelope raised an eyebrow questioningly and Michael chuckled. 

“Andrew’s mother never approved of foul language around him so I got used to making due with abbreviations and substitutes. It was a pain at first but now it’s part of my everyday vocab. I even caught Andrew using them a few times. If his mother only knew.” 

Penelope took in the nostalgic look on his face and could tell that Michael was still very much in love with his late wife. She’d been saddened when she found out she’d passed away, curious and fascinated by the woman she briefly caught glimpses of when Michael spoke of her. She noticed Andrew never did and didn’t know if he didn’t talk about her on purpose of just in front of Penelope.

“She sounds like one hell of a woman,” she commented.

“She was,” Michael smiled wistfully then shook his head. “Let’s get this bi sorted.”

Penelope put on the work gloves Michael pointed to and dug her hands into the soil, forming a small hole and keeping the soil from shifting back into it. With a grunt, Michael lifted the hefty plant and quickly deposited it inside the pot. Swiftly, Penelope patted the soil down, making sure the tree was rooted firmly. Once they were done they stepped back and she couldn’t help staring down at the plant with pride. Her first time potting a plant. Was that the right phrase? 

“Thanks. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“No problem. It was kinda fun actually.”

“Really? If you really liked it I have a few more I need to repot.”

Penelope felt her pulse quicken and smiled excitedly, “Sure.”

Twenty minutes later, Andrew found them in the greenhouse, laughing as they shifted plants to their new homes. He took in the streaks of dirt on Penelope’s face and blouse. Her pants also had smudges on the knees where she was kneeling. Her short hair was in disarray and she looked like she was having the time of her life. He heard her laugh as she high fived his dad and could only stare. She looked so beautiful.

He saw her sniff and realized that he was emitting waves of attraction. He should stop it, turn away and hide. But then she turned and looked at him and he was rooted to the spot, his eyes gazing into hers. She started walking towards him and he could smell her answering attraction, it was invading his senses and he felt his mind spinning. Next thing he knew, she was standing in front of him, clasping his hand lightly.

“Andrew. Will you go out for dinner with me this Saturday?”

Andrew inhaled deeply and stared into her eyes, taking in all the love she felt towards him and felt his own emotions reaching out.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, he tried so hard to resist but Andrew is falling fast. 
> 
> The next two chapters are about their date and are longer than the chapters so far. Oh my god, their first date!! It's going to be awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope looked at her reflection in the mirror and kept trying to tweak a loose strand of her cropped hair so it would lay flat. She hated how curly her hair got. Her mom said she could just keep it in a ponytail but she felt it was too much of a hassle. Chopping it short was just easier to manage and made her look more professional. 

“You might want to brush your teeth too,” Calvin’s voice drawled from the doorway. 

“Why do I have something in my teeth?” Penelope pulled back her lips, staring at her teeth. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with them.

“No, but you want to taste minty fresh if you’re going to be smooching.” 

Penelope turned and glared at her brother as he laughed, catching the wet cloth she threw at him. 

“Sorry sorry. I was trying to calm you down. The only time I’ve ever seen you this nervous was your first day at the company months ago. Who is this Omega that has you fluttering around?”

Penelope’s spine stiffened at the word ‘fluttering.’ She didn’t flutter. Omegas and female Betas flutter. She was ….grooming herself. 

“He is none of your business,” she replied brusquely, seeing her brother cock an eyebrow in surprise in the mirror and sighed. “Look, it’s our first date and it’s all still so new. When it develops or something I’ll tell you. OK?”

“Fine. But you’ll have to think of a better answer than that for dad when you tell him about your Omega. He told us not to ask you about it but his patience will run out eventually.”

Wincing, Penelope rinsed her mouth with some mouthwash and spit into the sink, wiping her mouth on a small towel. “I know. I’ll tell everyone about him eventually. Just not tonight.”

“So where are you going to take this mysterious date.”

Grinning, Penelope sauntered into her room, picking up her wallet and shoving it into her pocket. “To a mysterious place.”

 

 

“You might want to brush your hair. I don’t think you did much the last ten times you fixed it,” Michael teased from the bathroom doorway. 

Embarrassed, Andrew dropped his hands, washing them instead so he had something to do. 

“Look, I know you’re nervous because you haven’t gone on a date for a while but you need to calm down a bit. You won’t have a good time if you’re too nervous.”

“I know,” Andrew muttered, wiping his hands and looking at his reflection one more time. His hair was styled perfectly, his stray curls looking intentional and cute rather than a birds nest. He’d also scrubbed his face and moisturized so his skin looked smooth and shiny. He’d chosen his outfit carefully, a process that didn’t take too long given his limited wardrobe. A light green shirt that matched his hazel eyes and framed his slim waist paired with dark blue jeans. Casual but not too casual. 

“You look very nice,” Michael smiled at him and Andrew blushed. 

“Thanks dad.”

“So...where did Penelope say she’s taking you?” Michael asked casually, crossing his arms and following Andrew out of the bathroom and into his bedroom as he collected his phone and wallet. 

“She didn’t say.”

“Hmm, and what time will you be back.”

Andrew stifled a smile and looked up at his father, “You were the one who wanted me to go out with her.”

“I know,” Michael’s lips tightened as he felt the logical argument that was forthcoming.

“You were the one who was sooo happy when I agreed to go out with her”

“I know.”

“And we’re both over twenty.”

“She’s only twenty-two,” Michael huffed, looking away. “Still a runt where it counts.”

“Well I’m twenty-four. Old enough to make my own, mature, decisions.”

“Fine,” Michael exhaled deeply. “Just, be careful Andrew. You’ve never gone out with an Alpha here before. They’re different from the ones back in Argo. The gender roles here are different and there are certain...expectations Alphas have towards Omegas. I’m not saying Penelope isn’t a great Alpha or anything. But when push comes to shove, she might ...push.”

“And I’ll shove her right back. I learned from the best after all.” Andrew smiled and walked over to his father, giving him a comforting hug. “I’ll be fine. And I’ll make sure to come back by eleven. How’s that?”

“But I don’t want you to think you can’t go out and have fun.”

Andrew groaned and released his father, shaking his head. Why did Alphas have to be so illogical and confusing? And they said Omegas were moody. 

The doorbell rang and Andrew felt that ball of anxiety return. 

“Go get her son,” Michael gave him a thumbs up and Andrew smiled before he walked to the front door and opened it, almost gasping when he saw how glorious Penelope looked. Her hair was practically sparkling and she wore designer jeans that hugged her slender hips and long long legs. Her blue blouse was tucked into the waistband of her jeans, showing off her ample curves. 

“You look...pretty,” Andrew said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Thanks, you look beautiful,” Penelope smiled warmly and Andrew felt something leap in his stomach. He could smell some of their pheromones mingling in the air and tried to suppress it. It wouldn’t do once they were outside with other people. 

“Good evening Penelope,” Michael said from behind him and Andrew started, not even realizing his father had followed him to the entryway. 

“Good evening Michael. I hope you don’t mind me borrowing Andrew for the evening. I promise to have him back by eleven.”

Michael smiled appreciatively and nodded. “Sounds great. You two have fun.”

Penelope moved aside and Andrew walked through the door, closing it behind him. “I’m so sorry about that. He’s just nervous is all.”

“I don’t blame him. There’s probably been a lot of Alphas sniffing around you. He has every right to be worried.”

She was doing it again. Being reasonable and kind and understanding. How did she do it? 

“So, where are we going?”

Penelope grinned as they got on the elevator and headed to the ground floor. “You’ll see.”

Forty minutes later Andrew was starting to wonder if Penelope was an incredibly adept liar and she was leading him to his doom. They’d driven through the city and were now almost at the border, heading out into the towns. His anxiety must have shown because Penelope looked over at him from the driver’s side.

“Don’t worry. We’ll almost there. You’re going to love it.”

Andrew smiled weakly, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. 

“So you were telling me about your university. It sounds pretty intense. I have to admit, I don’t know anything about botany and didn’t realize the program was so rigorous.”

Andrew cleared his throat, trying to continue the conversation they’d been having before they drove through a dark patch on the road and he’d gotten nervous, images from horror films invading his mind. 

“It is. It’s a three year program but they pack a lot into it. Not only do you have to know all the species of plants in all of Dracus, but some from other countries as well in case we need to use them or import them. We also have to know their medicinal properties and how they can be used in factories and stuff like that. Most of my classmates went on to work at pharmacies and manufacturing plants. I’m one of the few who works in a store.”

“Why do you say it like that?” 

Andrew started, not even realizing how bitter his tone had been at the end. “I don’t mean…..I guess because people sort of looked down on me for using my degree to open a store. It’s not exactly normal. You don’t need to get a three year university degree to work at a botany store. A lot of my classmates looked down on me for that.” 

“But you love your store,” Penelope stated.

Andrew watched her profile, trying to detect any hints of mockery or derision and only saw sincerity. She truly believed that Andrew had made the right choice. “Exactly,” he said softly. He prayed she didn’t look at him, because he was probably practically doe eyed.

“I can see how much you and your dad love the store. And you’re so great at running it. It doesn’t matter what others think. Only your happiness matters.”

“Is that what you’re doing? Seeking your own happiness?”

Andrew asked the question lightly, expecting her quick smile and affirmation that she was working towards her dream. Instead, she remained silent, her eyes focused on the road. 

“Maybe,” she finally said and Andrew wanted to hug her, assure her that everything would be alright. He didn’t know what to say and luckily at that moment, Penelope cheerfully exclaimed that they’d arrived and pulled off the highway and onto a small road. They followed it for two minutes before they reached a clearing. It didn’t look like a car park and there was no one else in sight. Penelope parked the car, switched off the engine and got out. Andrew quickly followed suit, looking around the deserted wooded area for any signs of other people, his heart racing when he saw how isolated they were. Calm down Andrew! Penelope was a perfectly nice Alpha. She wouldn't try anything. 

“Come on,” she called out from the front of the car and Andrew saw she was holding a picnic basket in her hands. He felt like the pieces were all fitting into place and smiled in relief as he followed her until they were far from the trees and the car. 

“I think this is the right spot.” Penelope put down the basket and unfolded a blanket she’d been holding, laying it flat on the grass. She took off her shoes and Andrew followed suit, sitting about a foot away from her on the blanket. 

“I hope you aren’t allergic to anything. But just in case I got us a lot of different food options.”

Andrew watched in awe as she pulled out a salad, a bowl of noodles with vegetables, some mini sandwiches, and here he began to drool a bit when he saw there were chicken salad ones, his favorite. There was even a small mini pizza and the highlight was an entire chocolate cake. 

“So, anything here you don’t like you tell me and I’ll never bring it again.” Penelope grinned and Andrew could detect a hint of nervousness in her smile. She’d clearly gone through a lot of effort and he couldn’t help how his heart warmed at her consideration.

“I’m allergic to kiwis and pineapples. I don’t see those so I think we’re good. I eat pretty much anything and I love sandwiches and pastas. And of course desserts. What about you?”

“I’m allergic to lobster, which sucks because my brother said they’re delicious, and I also love pasta and steak. I wish I could say I’m not a picky eater like you but our chef is amazing so I’m used to her cooking.”

Andrew laughed. “I had that problem with my mom. She was such an amazing cook I had to get used to eating food at other people’s homes. My dad said her cooking was one of the main reasons he married her.”

“Well, it’s not your mom’s cooking but I hope you like it.” Penelope handed him a plate piled with food and watched him take the first bite. He closed his eyes and moaned.

“Delicious. Your cook really knows how to combine the spices.”

Penelope chuckled as she filled her own plate. “Glad you like it. Oh and I don’t have much of a sweet tooth so you can have the whole cake.”

“I can’t finish all that!” 

“You can take the rest home. I brought it for you anyway.”

“Thanks,” Andrew blushed and lowered his head to take another bite of food to hide it. “So what is this place?”

“This,” Penelope said after she swallowed a bite of pizza and waved one arm to encompass the landscape. “Is my favorite place in the world. When I was a kid we came here on a picnic, just the family. We spent the afternoon here, running around and playing. My dad was always so busy but he tried really hard to make time for us and we were all super excited. When the sun set we just laid on the grass and watched the stars. We actually ended up accidentally sleeping here and when we woke up it was raining. We ran back to the car, screaming and laughing while my mom yelled at my dad for not checking the weather and telling me and my siblings to pick everything up. It was one of the best days of my life.”

“Sounds perfect,” Andrew said softly, imagining the scene in his mind, Penelope laughing joyously. 

They ate the rest of the meal while they chatted about their childhoods, sharing fun stories about their parents and school days. Andrew was surprised that he was actually able to talk about his mother without getting choked up. He rarely talked about her to his father and he tried not to think about her too much. He did dream about her though. A lot. And would wake up, crying silently and hugging himself, wishing it was her arms wrapped around him. He didn’t think his father knew and he prayed he never did. If he ever found out he’d be riddled with guilt for not noticing, for not being enough for him. 

After they finished eating and put the food back in the basket, they laid on their backs and Penelope started teaching him the star constellations. 

“That’s the Calli constellation. The one shaped like a bird. And there’s the Dracus one, the one our country is named after.”

“I read about it in school,” Andrew said, happy he finally knew something she was talking about. “They said when they first started establishing the country, back when we were small scattered towns, people used it to navigate and by following it they found riches and water.”

“Of course, it’s just a story. Part of it is probably true but some of it is fiction.”

“I like the idea that stars can be used to lead people to happiness.” Andrew gazed at the constellation, trying to memorize each blazing light. Suddenly, he felt Penelope’s hand touch his tentatively. He kept his hand still, surprised that the urge to pull away wasn’t there. He turned his head and saw Penelope looking at him as well. Slowly, she inched forward and Andrew’s heart began to race, realizing what she was about to do. 

“If you don’t want me to I won’t,” she said when she was a few inches away from his face.

Andrew swallowed. He should say no. They’d just met. It was too fast. He wasn’t looking for a mate yet. But she was beautiful and smart and kind and everything Andrew ever dreamed of in a partner. He reached his hand out and cupped her face, noticing how her eyes flared slightly and lust filled the air. He wasn’t sure if it was coming from him or her or both. Next thing he knew she was kissing him, easing her lips softly against his own, shocking him as he expected the kiss to be stronger considering how sexually charged the moment was. He dropped his hand from her face, laying it against her collarbone and felt her own hand come up to cup his face instead, stroking his cheek bones. He trailed his hand slightly down as she deepened the kiss, feeling the swell at the top of her breasts and paused. When she only moaned as their tongues intertwined her caressed her breast, thrilled and getting hard when she moaned into his mouth. He cupped it lightly then gave it a gentle squeeze, feeling Penelope shudder next to him and she rose up, leaning over him and giving him more access. Without thinking, lost in the moment, he slipped his hand through the gap at the neck of her blouse, feeling himself harden further when he touched her bare skin. 

Suddenly, she pulled away and Andrew lay there, his hand still reached out to touch her and half erect.

“We should stop. Or we won’t be able to,” she panted.

“Right. Why?” Andrew sat up, supporting himself with one elbow bent and took in Penelope’s flushed face and own aroused state. 

She looked at him in shock and Andrew didn’t blame her. Most people in Heracles imagined Omegas as subservient and with low sex drives, acting coy and innocent. Well that wasn’t how he was raised and he didn’t think he should hide it if this relationship was going somewhere. He’d started having sex when he was sixteen, and he wasn’t used to just lying there, blushing and simpering the way Omegas apparently do here. Back in Argo it was OK for Omegas to express themselves sexually and actually take the initiative. He’d learned pretty quickly that that wasn’t accepted here when he’d tried to go out with a Beta and been roughly told the dating rules in Heracles. Just another reason why he hadn’t had a proper relationship since he got here. 

“You want to continue?” Penelope asked breathlessly.

Andrew ran his eyes over her, taking in her gaping shirt which had become untucked, her slender legs and ending with her face, her eyes dilated and lips puffy. 

“Yes. Don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for awesome and supportive family members. 
> 
> Also, wheew, told you Andrew was unpredictable! I think Penelope is going to get more than she signed on for. We're getting to the smut fairly quickly, but that just shows that these two really are soul mates with an undeniable attraction.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope gaped at Andrew, trying to comprehend the change in him. She’d known he had a mischievous side but pegged him as another innocent Omega when it came to sex. But based on his actions in the last few minutes and the way his eyes were devouring her he had a sex drive similar to an Alpha’s. Their aroused scents spiced the air, filling her senses and urging her to continue.

He reached his hand out to her, urging her to continue. She looked him over, the lust in his eyes, his body open and inviting and his clear arousal through his pants. She should wait. Her father raised her to be a proper lady, and a proper lady didn’t bed her partner on the first date. Outside. On the grass.

“You don’t want me Penny?” Andrew breathed in a low voice.

She could smell the pheromones coming off him and couldn’t hold back anymore. She crawled over and pushed him back into the blanket, practically devouring his mouth and unbuttoning his shirt. She splayed her hand across his chest, amazed by how soft his skin was. She felt his hands come up and begin undoing her own shirt. She sat up, allowing him to unbutton it and pull it off over her head. They stared at each other, taking in the other’s half naked bodies. Andrew reached out and once again caressed the swell of her breast and she shuddered. She wasn’t used to being touched too much. The Omegas she’d slept with had been pretty passive, allowing her to do as she wished while she pleasured them. Clearly, Andrew wasn’t like that and being touched and having an equally passionate lover made her pulse pound.

Slowly, Andrew eased his hands behind her back and unclipped her bra, laying it aside and staring at her breasts. 

“You’re so beautiful Penny,” he said as he reached out a hand, stroking her right nipple and she shivered, feeling her erection harden further. Who knew she was sensitive there? Andrew continued to touch both her breasts, teasing her nipples and Penelope held out for as long as she could before she eased Andrew back down and began to touch him as well. She straddled him so he was still able to touch her while she unbuckled his pants and pulled out his erection, stroking it and seeing his nostrils’ flare. Satisfied that she was affecting him as well she grasped him fully and began to pump her hand up and down gently, feeling his hands shake on her. 

“Wait, let’s do it together.” Penelope sat back allowing Andrew to unbutton her pants and pull her out as well. They lay on their sides, gazing into each other’s eyes, their hands resting on each other’s members. His eyes were so beautiful, she could drown in them. She wanted to enter him, to claim him. But she didn’t have a condom and she doubted he was on the pill. So she leaned forward instead and began to kiss him again, moving her hand on him and felt him caress her as well. She didn’t know how long they lay their, their lips connected and hands stroking each other until they came almost at the same time, her mind going blank as she splattered into his hand. 

Afterwards, they both lay panting, still staring at each other. Suddenly, Andrew began to laugh and Penelope couldn’t help laughing as well, taking in their tossed clothes and sprawled bodies on the blanket. 

“I really did not think that would happen. Not tonight,” Andrew said, smiling at her with adoration.

“Any regrets?” Penelope asked, her heart hammering as she anxiously awaited his response. 

“None.” 

Smiling, Penelope pulled him into her arms, his head nestled on her breasts, content to just lay there for hours.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Penelope said after she put the car in park in front of Andrew’s apartment building. 

“Tomorrow,” Andrew agreed, leaning forward to kiss her again. He didn’t know if he’d ever get enough of her kisses. They were so sweet yet intoxicating. Like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

Penelope pulled away, and Andrew wanted to mewl in protest. “You’re dad’s waiting.”

Suddenly, reality crashed down on him and he remembered he wasn’t in a world with just Penelope. His eyes flew to the clock on the dashboard and saw it was 10.58. Perfect timing. With one last look at Penelope’s sultry expression Andrew left, fighting the urge to keep looking back at her as he walked through the main doors of the building and pushed the elevator button. 

Everything tonight had been perfect. They’d been in sync the whole time. The conversation had just flowed and he’d been able to share himself with her emotionally. And she hadn’t balked when he’d tried to take to lead which made him want her even more. In every way, she was exactly the kind of mate he’d always dreamed of and described to his mother. 

He reached the door of the apartment and laid his hand on the scanner, hearing the lock click as it unlocked and the door opened. The lights were still on in the living room, which didn’t surprise him. Of course his dad was going to stay up, waiting for him. He found Michael sprawled on the couch, watching the evening news.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back,” Michael sat up and scooted to one side of the couch, smiling at his son. “How was it?”

“It was good.” Andrew sat down, laying his hands in his lap. “She was great. We went to this clearing up in the mountains and had a picnic under the stars. And we talked, a lot.”

“From the smell of you you did more than talking,” Michael drawled and Andrew flushed. His dad knew his son was sexually active. They’d had this conversation years ago. For the most part, his dad gave him his freedom, trusting him to judge his own partners. But that didn’t mean he didn’t give him knowing looks and some advice every once in awhile. 

“Don’t look like that. I’m not going to say anything. As you pointed out you’re twenty-four. You can make your own decisions. Just remember what I said about things being different here.”

“I know. But Dad, Penny is also...different.”

“Oh, so you’re calling her Penny now,” Michael’s tone changed, becoming more light hearted and Andrew knew he was going to be teased mercilessly. 

“I need to take a shower,” he said hurriedly.

“Of course you do. Wouldn’t want Penny to smell you unless you’re soapy fresh.”

“I’m leaving now.”

“No no. A girl like Penny, she deserves the best. And don’t forget to wash behind your ears! Penny wouldn't like it if she found dirt back there.”

Andrew shut the bathroom door to the sound of his father’s laughter and smiled himself. His dad was taking the rapid progress in their relationship pretty well if he could joke about it so quickly. He’d expected more of a lecture about taking his time, especially given this was Heracles and Penelope came from a rich family. She’d told him her last name and he’d done a quick internet search and found out how important her family is. It was a bit intimidating but if her family was as wonderful as his Penny said, then it should work out. He smiled as he took off his clothes. His Penny. He liked the sound of that.

 

 

Penelope walked through the mansion’s main doors, humming to herself. Andrew was the dream mate. Not only was he kind, smart, beautiful, but also such a surprise. She could easily spend ten years with him and he’d still shock her. Penelope usually didn’t like it when things didn’t go according to plan, but Andrew’s unpredictability was refreshing and made her pulse pound. She wanted him. 

“Penelope. You’re back earlier than I thought,” her father said from the living room doorway. 

Penelope stopped in her tracks, wincing inwardly that she hadn’t noticed her father’s presence. “Yes. My date’s father is a bit overprotective and we thought it best if he went home early.”

“Hmm. Come inside. We need to talk.”

Her pulse raced with nervousness. “Can it wait until tomorrow?”

“Now Penelope,” her father stated in his Alpha voice. 

Aware of her disheveled state and Andrew’s smell all over her, Penelope walked into the living room, closing the door behind her. Her mother wasn’t there, not a good sign. It meant that whatever her father wanted to talk about was so serious he wanted absolute privacy. 

She sat down on the couch and looked up at her father, Maximilian Hastings, the leader of the Hastings empire. Although he was almost sixty, he didn’t show it. His body was still well muscled, his hair only slightly peppered with gray, and his blue eyes were so vibrant and full of life, you’d think he was thirty years younger.

“Tell me about this Omega,” Max said.

“Well, his name is Andrew Kaden. He’s twenty-four and works at a botany store downtown.”

“And his parents?” 

“His mother passed away three years ago and he lives with his father. They used to live in Argo but they moved here after his mother passed away.”

“I see,” his tone dipped slightly. “His mother died. That’s truly tragic. Especially since he’s so young.”

“Yes. He doesn’t talk about her much. He clearly still misses her.” Penelope felt a lump form in her throat, imagining what it would be like if she lost one of her parents. The thought made her panic and her throat constrict so she banished it quickly. 

“You like him?”

Penelope took in his sombre expression and inquiring look and sat up straight, keeping her voice calm. “I don’t just like him. I think I love him. I think he’s my mate.”

Max’s expression didn’t change and Penelope sat there, sweat beading down the back of her neck. 

“Your mate? An Omega from Argo, with middle class parents, and who doesn’t know anything about life in Heracles. Our lives.”

“I’ve told him some of it.”

“Some, but not all. Did you tell him how he’d be expected to behave at social functions? How to handle it if someone insults him? How a Heracles Omega should be?”

Penelope flushed and her hands began to shake on her knees. She hated herself when she looked away, closing her eyes as she realized what her father was trying to say.

“No, I didn’t tell him that.”

“Then you’re doing your mate a disservice. If your relationship has progressed to the point where I can smell him all over you,” Penelope winced at his words. “Then he has the right to know what expectations there will be if he decides to be with you. And you should as well.”

It was like she was hit by a bolt of lightning. She thought this conversation was all about Andrew, but now her father was implying there were consequences she needed to consider. She lifted her head and met her father’s eyes, refusing to look away this time. “What do you mean?”

“I heard you’re about to seal the deal with Honor’s security. And you’re coming up with a refurbishing plan for that hotel outside the city. You’re finally going to gain some recognition for what you can do. After eight months of trying and years working and interning in the company and getting to know everyone in the building. And you’re an Alpha and a Hastings. What do you think will happen to Andrew Kaden, a poor Omega from Argo, if he steps into the lion’s den? And how do you think people will react when the Alpha they were still not 100% sure of, brought an unknown into their circle. An unknown we all know they’ll see as less than them.”

It was like the ground shook and cracked and she was falling into an abyss. She wanted to protest that Andrew would be fine, that he’d win everyone over the same way he won her. But she imagined the faces of the board of directors, of the businessmen who had rejected her flat out the last few months and realized her father was right. They’d never accept Andrew. And by extension, they wouldn’t accept her. Everything she’d worked for, her dreams and goals, would be gone. 

She looked down, fighting back tears at how unfair it all was. She’d worked too hard, sacrificed so much of herself and she was still only a junior member. How much more did they want to take from her? She imagined rising up that ladder, being in the big office, giving out orders and having the Alphas obey her. That’s what she’d always wanted. Respect. She drew in a deep breath to calm down and was hit by a wave of Andrew’s innocent yet lustful smell. He smelled like the forest at sunset and flowers. She breathed deeply again, his smell calming her. She imagined herself again in that office, then coming home to another Omega and couldn’t do it. The only Omega she could imagine at her side, smiling at her when she came home was Andrew. 

Her mind made up, she looked up at her father, her eyes boring into his. “Then I’ll just have to persuade them that Andrew is every inch a worthy Omega. And I’m a worthy Alpha.”

For the first time in the conversation Max’s expression changed, concern for his daughter written across his face.

“Penelope, I urge you to think about this carefully. The cards are already stacked against you. And I can’t help you. The board will only see it as a weakness if I do. Think about your Omega and what he’ll go through. How much you’ll both have to sacrifice. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes dad,” Penelope said, her tone steely and authoritative. “This is what I want. I want it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh smut and fluff...with a bit of drama thrown in. 
> 
> Can we have a little huzzah for the dads in this chapter?! Both so caring and protective but realistic in the way they talk to their kids. 
> 
> Up next...I don't know. I've run out of chapters and I've been focused on 'Breaking the Chains' since that one has longer chapters and is updated twice a week. But it should still be fluff, with light smut, and a bit more drama.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew hummed as he sprayed water on one of the plants, enjoying how it thrived and seemed to swell with happiness under his care. Or maybe it was because he was happy and was just seeing the world through rose tinted glasses. Because he was. Happy.

The month he and Penny have been together was the happiest he’s been since his mom died. They met up almost everyday and went out to dinner or just spent time together, walking around and sharing their thoughts and memories. He loved listening to her talk. The sound of her voice, her laugh, how her tone changed when she talked about her family. She clearly loved them, just as much as Andrew loved his own parents. And that meant so much to him. She really was...perfect. 

“Sorry to wake you up from your dream land,” Michael’s voice came from behind him. “But there’s an Alpha customer who wants a bouquet arrangement. Since that’s your forte you should go deal with him.”

“Sure.” Andrew put down the watering can and went to the front of the store where he found the Alpha his dad was talking about. Although Michael usually handled the Alphas, this one probably seemed nice enough if his dad was asking Andrew to talk to him.

“Can I help you sir?” he asked politely.

The Alpha turned around and smiled broadly. “Yes, I was hoping to arrange a bouquet for my mother. She loves flowers.”

“Well, I’m more than happy to help. Do you want to make it personal or just a mix?”

“Personal would be nice I think.” The Alpha followed him to the row of flowers. “She’s been a bit stressed lately because my younger sister is graduating high school. She’s the last baby and my mom is feeling it.”

“I guess I can understand that. It’s nice of you to try and cheer her up. So maybe a bouquet that is comforting, happy, more celebratory?” 

“If you think that’s best,” the Alpha beamed at him. “You are the master here. I’ll just follow your advice.”

Andrew almost blushed. He wasn’t used to nice Alphas, besides Penny. But then again she was special. Now he really couldn’t hide his blush as he recalled how pretty she looked the other day and how he made her laugh, her eyes sparkling like-

“Ahh, I know that look,” the Alpha said. “Thinking about someone special?”

Andrew wanted to tell the Alpha to mind his own business but he’d been nice so far. And the question was more police interest than probing so his internal alarm didn’t go off. “Yes. Someone special.”

The Alpha sighed, putting his hands in his jean's pockets. “I’m jealous. I’ve been trying to get this Omega’s attention for almost six months now but she won’t give me the time of day. I don’t know. Maybe she’s not the right one for me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, we don’t have much in common. We have different friends and life goals. But I really like her you know. We just don't seem to...click.”

“I get what you mean,” Andrew said, choosing some flowers and placing them on his work table. “There’s something wonderful about being with someone who just gets you, who can share your interests.”

“Exactly! I take it you and your significant other are like that?”

“You could say that. We have different backgrounds but we share the same ideals and visions. It makes it easier to communicate and understand each other.”

“I’m jealous. I want someone like that.” 

Andrew was about to ask him if he had someone like that in his life already when he heard an angry Alpha voice call out.

“Calvin! What are you doing here?”

Andrew spun around, shocked as he saw Penelope charge over towards them. Calvin? As in her brother? His eyes flew to the Alpha who now appeared sheepish and slumped his shoulders as Penelope stopped in front of them.

“I just wanted to buy mom some flowers,” Calvin protested.

“Liar! You wanted to see Andrew. I told you, you can meet him when we’re ready. You had no right to come here on your own and pry.”

“I wasn’t prying! We were just talking.” He turned to looked at Andrew. “Right?”

Andrew’s eyes flicked to Penny, who was now staring at him as well.

“Ah...so...do you want this bouquet?” Weak but he really didn’t want to get in the middle of this.

“I’m sorry Andrew. We’ll pay for the bouquet, then we’ll go home.” She glared at Calvin as she took out her wallet and placed a bill on the table. “I'll come back later. Let’s go.” She spun on her heel and stalked out.

Calvin gave Andrew an apologetic look as Andrew handed him the bouquet. “I really wasn’t prying. I just wanted to meet you. Penelope really likes you. That’s all.”

He felt he should say something but he wasn’t sure what so he just nodded. “I get it.”

Calvin sighed with relief. “Thanks. And I hope to see you again in a more….relaxed environment.”

Andrew smiled and nodded, “I’d like that.”

With one final nod, Calvin left the store. So, that was Calvin. He was exactly how Andrew pictured him based on what Penny had told him, and much more. He should be angry and offended but he wasn’t. He understood why Calvin felt the need to meet him. He imagined if he had a sibling he cared about he’d want to know the person they were falling in love with. Obviously he cared a lot about his sister, and his attitude really did feel like he just wanted to get to know Andrew, not analyze him and find him lacking. He hoped Penelope wasn’t too hard on him. He seemed like a really nice guy.

 

“You idiot!” Penelope thundered as they walked to her car. She hadn’t seen Cal’s and assumed he’d taken a cab. 

“I didn’t mean any harm,” Cal said, his voice weary.

Penelope wanted to strangle him. He should be begging for her forgiveness, not acting like she was the intruder. “You invaded my privacy. You met my lover under false pretenses, after I explicitly told you not to. It was my mistake. I never should have told you where he worked.” 

“I just wanted to see him. And he seems like a great guy. Really.” 

Penelope wanted to fume more as she turned on the ignition, but Calvin’s praise of her Andy mellowed her a bit. She eyed Cal out of the corner of her eye as she pulled into traffic. “So. What did you think of him?”

“He seems really nice. Sweet. Innocent. Not what I figured your type would be but I’m guessing he can be tough when he wants to otherwise you’d get bored of him in a minute. He’s easy to talk to and knows how to handle people. I like him.”

Penelope exhaled, not realizing how much Cal’s opinion mattered. In the last month she’d gone back and forth over her conversation with her father and her decision to go all out with Andrew and still work hard in the business. She knew her father was right and was just looking out for her, so she couldn’t banish that nagging voice in her head that told her to tread lightly. She didn’t want to though. She just wanted to marry Andrew and be with him. And a step to get to that goal was getting her family’s approval. She already knew how hesitant her dad was feeling, so having Cal on her side really helped.

“He is really sweet. I love him. A lot.”

“Wow, the L word. You’re at that stage already huh? Did you tell him?”

“No, not yet. I was planning to on our next date. It’s our one month anniversary.”

“Look at you, caring about anniversaries and stuff,” Cal teased and Penelope wanted to smack him. If she could just stop smiling. “You never cared about any of that before.”

“Well I have never cared about anyone like this before. Andrew is the one, my mate.”

“And Dad’s OK with it?”

Penelope froze. “You know. That Dad isn’t happy with all this.”

“I heard him talking to Mom,” Cal admitted. “He’s worried that you’re falling too fast and too hard and will jeopardize your career.”

“I won’t,” Penelope stated firmly. “Having Andrew just makes me want to try harder. I’ll prove to Dad that having him will only make me stronger.”

“I hope you’re right. I don’t want to take over the family business or have it passed onto someone else.”

Penelope’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “You won’t. I’m going to be the next president of the Hastings empire. You’ll see.” 

 

Andrew’s eyes flickered around the massive hotel lobby, taking in all the shining lights and glittering….glitters. Why was everything so sparkly?

“You like it?” Penelope asked, smiling down at him. 

Andrew swallowed and nodded. “It’s really beautiful. I like the..” he pointed up, “Chandeliers.” 

Penelope laughed, “I admit it’s a bit ostentatious but it is one of our best hotels. The restaurant is amazing. You’ll see.”

She held out her arm and Andrew looped his own through it, his nerves settling as she guided him across the lobby. They arrived at the restaurant and Penelope didn’t even have to say her name before the maitre de sprang into action, calling on different waiters to help them get settled into their seats. It was all a bit too much and Andrew was beginning to feel uncomfortable. But he tried his best to hide it. Penelope said she wanted to go all out on their anniversary and put a lot of thought into this. 

“There’re different set menus. Which one would you like?” the waiter asked.

Andrew looked down at his menu and tried his best not to raise his eyebrows in shock at the prices. He could pay for a week worth of meals for just one here! He was tempted to tell Penelope that they could go somewhere else but she said it was her treat and was really excited. 

He smiled at her, “I’m a bit unfamiliar with this food so I’ll just trust you to order.” 

Penelope nodded and proceeded to order for them. Andrew strained his ears, and his brain, trying to figure out if she’d just ordered chicken...or duck. The words and ingredients weren’t ones he’d ever heard of before. 

“So, how was work today?” Andrew asked once their waiter was gone.

“Great actually. My deal with Honor’s security has been finalized. Oh, and I met with the team in charge of refurbishing that hotel I told you about. I think we’re almost ready to talk to the board.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Andrew knew how hard Penelope has worked on these projects and how much they meant to her. 

“Yes it is. I’m really excited. If this works out it’s just the first step. I have so many plans after this.” And she proceeded to tell him all her potential future plans, her face shining with excitement and Andrew was amazed once again by how strong and ambitious Penny was. She had so many dreams and visions and goals. So different from him. He was happy to just be with his father, taking care of their store. His conversation with her brother ran through his mind and his assertion that he and Penny understood each other. Which they did. Despite his anxiety tonight. 

“What about you?” she asked as they cut into their chicken. Thank god it was chicken. This he can eat. Despite the weird stuff on top. 

“Well, we got that shipment from Orpheus. It took so long and we were starting to worry it got lost. We still have to test it and make sure it can survive here though.”

“Hmm, I hope so. Our climates are so different.”

Andrew nodded and told her about the new plant, detailing how it should be cared for and saw her watching him attentively. He suddenly felt guilty for his earlier misgivings. Here he was, doubting their compatibility and here Penny was, listening to him go on and on about plants. And she seemed interested! She was even asking follow up questions. This could work. They could make this work. 

They got through their meal and dessert and their conversation continued to flow. Andrew could feel himself relaxing, his nerves settling and he was once again enveloped in the lovely bubble he was usually in when he was with Penelope. 

“I ..booked us a room,” Penelope said a bit hesitantly as they got out of their chair and walked out of the restaurant. “If you want.”

Andrew looked at her, taking in her slightly flushed expression. After all the ways he’d touched her and she’d touched him the last month she was still hesitant to take this step with him, trying to treat him like a precious treasure. He would have been offended if she wasn’t so adorable and sweet about it.

He grasped her hand in his own. “I want to. More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I stopped right before the smut. I'm a tease. Hmm, we're starting to get more into the angst part of the story. Hang in there Penny and Andy! 
> 
> Up next...well...obviously smut. With some angst.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as they entered the hotel room and Andrew inhaled deeply he knew that Penelope had planned a surprise for him. He turned around and smiled up at her. 

“I smell something.”

Penelope grinned, holding onto Andrew’s shoulders to stop him from turning around. “Three guesses which flower.”

Andrew felt his pride swell, determined to win this little competition. He wasn’t normally competitive, but this was about flowers for cripes sake! He wouldn't let his parents, and himself down. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply a couple more times, his keen Omega sense of smell noticing the subtle little tell tales with each breath. There was a bit of spice, so probably a strong, passionate color. Definitely not a pastel. A hint of jasmine...maybe a dash of honey. Which flower had that combination? There were a couple. He needed to narrow it down.

“Is it a Chrysanthemum?” he asked, his eyes still closed.

He could hear Penelope’s smile as she replied. “Nope. Try again.”

Hmm, he had two more chances. But he didn’t want to have two more tries. He wanted to get it right. Suddenly it hit him and his eyes flew up, and he grinned. “A camellia!” 

Penelope laughed, throwing her head back delicately. “Bingo. Extra points if you can guess the color.”

Well, he knew it was a strong, vibrant color. And knowing Penelope, she had a lot of resources and could get some of the rarer ones. Was it the green one? But no. Penelope probably did her homework and found out it only means friendship. The blue? It symbolized hope, which could work, but wasn’t exactly right. 

The answer hit him and he couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping open slightly before he whispered. “Red. Fiery red.”

Penelope smiled softly, and bent down to kiss him. “Right, my love. Fiery red. Meaning the fire and passion burning in my heart.”

Andrew swallowed back his tears, overwhelmed by look of pure love and adoration in Penelope’s eyes, mixing with the sweet and powerful smell still wafting to him from the room. Penelope grasped his hand and pulled him in, and he finally saw the room and gasped. The table was covered with red camellias, forming the shape of a heart with a flame burning inside it. 

“I don’t even want to ruin it,” Andrew whispered. 

“I figured you wouldn’t. That’s why I placed it on the table instead of the bed.”

Andrew raised his eyebrows in shock. “You did this yourself?”

Penelope huffed. “Of course. It’s my big confession. You think I’d let someone else do it.”

Andrew chuckled at the mock offended look on Penelope’s face, dragging her head down and searing her lips with a fiery kiss, one that reflected and answered the fiery confession she just made.

Groaning, Penelope gently eased Andrew backwards onto the bed, laying him down and lying on top of him. They took their time kissing, enjoying the simplicity of the moment until their aroused scents began to fill the room and Andrew couldn’t take it anymore. Omegas were naturally sensitive to sweet smells and soft touches. Having Penelope's lips on his, her hands caressing his waist through his shirt, the smell of the camellias mixing with the sweet smells of their arousal was too much to handle.

“Penny,” he gasped. 

His mate sensed his urgency, taking in his glazed eyes and grinned down at him wolfishly. Slowly, teasing him almost, she undid one button at a time on his shirt, her eyes focused on his face. When she reached the third button, Andrew couldn't take it anymore and almost ripped the shirt as he sat up quickly and pulled it off over his head. 

Penelope chuckled at his urgency until he yanked her blouse off as well. He was about to remove her bra when she pushed him back onto the bed, her eyes starting to burn as well and he felt his arousal increase at the sight. She bent down, sucking lightly on his nipple and he gasped, clutching her hair and squirming under her tongue. He didn’t think he’d ever get bored of her touch. 

Languidly, she licked her way down his chest, to his belly button, taking a moment to dip her tongue in which she now knew drove Andrew crazy.

“Stop that,” he gasped.

Penelope chuckled while she unbuckled his pants and he lifted his hips to help her remove them, lying completely naked on the bed.

“You too,” he panted.

While she’d been slow taking off Andrew’s clothes, she quickly took off her own, placing everything gently on the floor. “Don’t want it too wrinkled. I’ll hang them up later.”

Andrew didn’t really care right now what happened to their clothes. All he wanted was to finally feel Penelope inside him. He was more than ready, slick already dripping down his thighs and he knew Penelope could smell it. Her nostrils flared and her gaze became unfocused for a second before she crawled forward, giving Andrew another deep kiss. 

“Just give me a second,” she said against his lips.

“I took the pill this morning,” Andrew replied, licking her bottom lip. “Figured this would happen.”

He thought Penelope would laugh or something. Instead the Alpha gave him one last searing look before she lifted his hips and thrust into him. Andrew gasped, arching his back, his body not used to being penetrated after being single for so long. Penelope paused, allowing his body to adjust to the feel of her.

“You OK?” she asked, panting slightly.

Andrew smiled, wrapping his legs and arms around her. “Perfect.”

Penelope grinned back and pulled out, then trust back in, going even deeper this time and causing Andrew to groan from the pleasure. It didn’t take Penelope long to find the perfect angle to thrust into him, making Andrew gasp and mewl with pleasure.

“Penny,” he gasped. “I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” she panted. “You first.”

Andrew wanted to protest, to say he wanted to do it together, but at that moment, his stomach tightened and he felt Penelope’s hand on his erection and couldn't take it anymore. He climaxed and was still shuddering from the after effects when he felt Penelope shudder and come inside him as well. 

She flopped on top of him, gasping and resting one hand on his hip and another in his hair. He felt her breasts against his chest and took a deep breath, enjoying the feel of her on him, around him. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against him. 

 

Penelope reached out a hand, stroking strands of dark blonde hairs off Andrew’s face, still unable to believe he was finally her’s. Almost anyway. 

“What are you thinking about?” Andrew asked, scanning her face.

Penelope smiled and sat up, settling the sheets under her arms and Andrew sat up as well, sitting cross legged across from her. 

“You look serious,” Andrew joked.

“Andrew, I love you,” Penelope said, the three words she knew might change everything but she couldn’t hold them in. She’d never felt them before. Never thought them for anyone besides her family. She knew she loved him when she first set eyes on him, and felt herself falling for him more and more. 

She held her breath, waiting for Andrew to respond, praying he wouldn’t run away. 

So she was ecstatic when he smiled back and leaned forward, kissing her firmly. “I love you too.”

Penelope giggled, she couldn’t help it. She’d never giggled like that before but she was so happy. She reached forward, wrapping her arms around Andrew and kissing him deeply, letting her emotions flow and envelope them, their scents becoming stronger, more entwined. 

“You’ll marry me. Right?” Penelope longed to ask the question but held herself back. She’d just confessed she loved him. And miraculously, he’d said it as well. No need to push even more. 

“I don’t have to take you back for another couple of hours,” Penelope said in a hushed voice, trailing her hand up Andrew’s thigh and smiling against his neck as he shivered. “Hmm. What shall we do in all that time.”

Andrew growled and pushed her down onto the bed, causing Penelope to giggle again. Really, this Omega had such a strange effect on her. 

“You know no one likes a tease,” Andrew said, before he swooped down on her, landing kisses on her lips, cheeks, then neck. Penelope was becoming aroused again when Andrew suddenly lifted his head, staring down at her with a serious look on his face. 

“What?” Penelope asked, a bit breathless. 

“Want to try something a bit different?” Andrew asked cautiously. 

Penelope felt a bit of uneasiness, but quickly shoved it aside, smiling up at Andrew and stroking his face. “What kind of different?”

“Well,” Andrew continued hesitantly, not meeting her eye. Then he exhaled deeply and looked straight into her eyes. “Can I enter you?” 

Penelope paused. Since Alphas couldn’t get pregnant, they never saw the point, or even entertained the notion, of being entered. But she knew that even though she was an Alpha, as a woman she could be penetrated. Andrew had made it clear she could be aroused that way through his careful and expert touches in the last few weeks. She’d known this was going to be a possibility and thought she’d need more mental preparation. Instead, images of Andrew touching her, entering her, hovering over her as he pumped into her filled her mind the last few weeks and she was surprised by how much she wanted it. 

She pulled Andrew down on top of her, staring deep into his eyes. “Please do.”

Andrew grinned wickedly and Penelope knew she was in for it now. She barely had time to register that when Andrew began to suck gently on her neck, his hand touching the back of her ear which he knew was one of her weak spots. She shuddered and twisted the bed sheets in her right hand, her left still in Andrew’s hair. 

“You really love it when I do that,” Andrew chuckled against her neck. 

“Now who's being a tease,” Penelope replied sarcastically.

Andrew smiled as he ran his lips down her neck and towards her chest. Penelope felt heat pool inside her in anticipation, knowing what Andrew was going to do next. Before him, no one really touched her breasts or paid them much attention. Omegas usually simply lay there and accepted being touched. So she never knew just how much pleasure she’d get from someone touching, kissing, caressing, and licking her breasts. Like now.

Andrew took his time, giving each one his complete attention, letting his hands tweak and caress one breast while his tongue lavished attention on the other. Penelope knew she was groaning and gasping loudly and didn’t care, while that growing familiar heat pooled inside her. 

Suddenly, Andrew’s hand left her breasts, sinking into her core and she bucked off the bed. “Andrew. Not at the same time,” she gasped.

If he heard her, he didn’t show it, sucking on her right nipple while his left hand did things to her she never could have imagined. Just when she thought she really couldn’t take it anymore, Andrew rose above her and stared down at her, scanning her flushed face.

“You ready?” he asked softly.

Penelope nodded, eager to see what would happen next. 

Slowly, she felt Andrew’s erection at her entrance, teasing her slightly before starting to push inside her. She gasped, unfamiliar sensations overwhelming her and she didn’t know how she fet anymore. Andrew said something but she was too focused on the feel of Andrew inside her to hear him. He sank further into her and she shook, her hands almost digging into Andrew’s back and she tried to loosen her touch but couldn’t. 

“Penny, look at me.”

Penelope opened her eyes, not even sure when she closed them, and saw Andrew’s tense expression. She realized how careful he was being, how nervous he was about scaring her off. Silly Omega. She was an Alpha after all. And she loved him. She wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him deeper inside her. 

“You’d better not stop. I’m eager to see this through.”

Andrew groaned then chuckled. “You’re going to kill me woman. You scared me for a second.”

Penelope laughed, about to make a witty comeback when Andrew pulled out and thrust into her deeply, and she knew he wasn’t going to hold back any longer. She felt that pool and tight feeling inside her increase with each thrust, gasping Andrew name as she grabbed onto him for dear life. 

When she finally climaxed, she felt Andrew come as well, and enjoyed the feeling of coming together for the first time. 

Andrew flopped onto the bed next to her and Penelope pulled him into her arms, lying face to face as they struggled to get their breath back.

Andrew reached out a hand and touched a strand of her hair. “I love your hair. I can see it has some curls in it.”

Penelope frowned at the sudden topic. “Yeah. It was kinda messy so I just cut it.”

“I think it would suit you if it was long,” Andrew murmured, still stroking her hair. “Did you ever try to grow it long?”

Penelope closed her eyes briefly, remembering the day she decided to cut her hair short. She’d been fifteen, her hair almost at her waist. She’d been proud of it and took good care of it, enjoying the natural small curls and waves. Then she’d heard two of her father’s business partners when they thought she was out of hearing, whispering how such a feminine Alpha could never be their superior. It was petty she knew, but those words did affect her. It became...simpler to cut it short. To wear the slightly baggier suits. To appear as masculine and authoritative as she could. When did she let those people’s words take over? She used to like wearing dresses and makeup. Not all the time, but sometimes. It wasn’t until now, with Andrew making her feel that she really was a woman, that she realized how much she missed that part of herself.

“Maybe I will grow it long. Not too long, maybe a bit past my shoulders?”

Andrew smiled. “I would love to see that.”

Penelope grinned back, once again enthralled and grateful that she had chosen this Omega to fall in love with, his presence becoming a raging fire in her heart.

“We should take a shower before we leave,” Penelope said. Then she wiggled her eyebrows. “Wanna do it together?”

Andrew barked with laughter and rolled onto his back. “Yup. You’re definitely going to kill me.”

“You saying you can’t handle it?” Penelope asked, leaning over him.

Andrew looped his arms behind her neck, pulled her down and whispered in her ear. “Didn’t say that. Do your worst.”

Penelope shivered, thinking how this Omega was killing her too. And she was going to enjoy every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to finish Penelope and Andrew's story! Sorry for the long wait, especially considering I stopped right before the good stuff. I hope this smutty and fluffy chapter makes up for it. These two are just so adorable. And it's great to see Penelope starting to rediscover her woman side, embracing it and not just being 'an Alpha."
> 
> Up next: since our couple is on the road to happiness, a bit of drama focused on Penelope since we know they have to hit a few roadblocks.


	9. Chapter 9

Andrew put on his suit jacket, glad Penny laid everything out gently on the ground then hung it up so it wasn’t wrinkled. It was obviously they’d both showered, enough of a tell of what they were doing in a hotel room together just in case anyone was stupid enough not to figure it out. At least their clothes didn’t have to be a dead give away. 

He felt his scent becoming aroused again as he recalled what they did in said shower and stamped it out quickly. He really needed to get a grip on himself. Really, enough was enough for one day.

“Ready?” Penny asked, stepping out of the bathroom, her hair now completely blow dried. 

Andrew smiled and eased his hand into Penny’s, the two walking out of the room and down the hall to the elevators. Neither said a word, still reflecting on their magical evening. He squeezed the Alpha’s hand gently and felt his pulse pound again when she reciprocated. Damn. He wanted nothing more than to go back to their hotel room, lock the door, and never come out. He’d never wanted someone, felt the never ending need to touch someone, as much as he did with Penny. She really was his soul mate. And he couldn’t wait to tell his Dad about it. 

He was still lost in thought, imagining their wedding and living together happily in a medium sized apartment since that might suit both their tastes, when Penny suddenly ground to a halt in the lobby. 

Andrew whipped his head around, realizing someone had called out Penny’s name and was walking forward. The Alpha was clearly an older business man and Andrew quickly tried to extract his hand from Penny’s grip, knowing how unseemly their being so touchy feely when they weren’t a pair yet would be by higher Heracles standards. Which is why he was shocked when she grabbed his hand more tightly, giving it a harder squeeze that would have been painful for a more pampered Omega. He didn’t know what Penny thought she was doing so he kept his hand in hers and smiled brightly at the Alpha as he reached them.

“I thought it was you Miss Hastings,” the Alpha said. “Come to inspect the hotel?” 

“No Mr. Mathinson. I was here on a date.” Penny nodded down at Andrew who nodded his greetings. 

The Alpha eyed their clasped hands, his eyes narrowing shrewdly, sending shivers down Andrews spine. He felt his protective Omega instinct urge him to flee but held his ground. This guy clearly worked with Penelope and based on his aggressive body language, he was probably one of the less supportive ones. He vaguely recalled Penny mentioning the name Mathinson as a difficult client, one who rejected Penelope’s business completely and why she had to look for other security companies. He didn’t know what to do so he simply followed Penelope’s lead. 

“I see,” Mathinson said, his tone soft but full of meaning. He held his hand out towards Andrew. “Royce Mathinson.” 

Andrew had to release Penelope’s hand in order to shake Mathinson’s. She lingered, clearly not wanting to let go. “Andrew Kaden.”

“Hmm, I’m not familiar with the name. What business does your family run?”

Andrew knew the guy was prying but he wasn’t sure what he was getting at. So he answered as honestly as he could. “My dad and I own a small agriculture store downtown.”

It shocked Andrew when Mathinson’s contemplative expression turned to one of glee. “I see,” he said, turning his gaze towards Penelope, who remained expressionless. “A small flower store. How...quaint.”

Something about this Alpha wasn’t right and it took all Andrew’s will power to suppress his anxious, and slightly sour, scent, knowing it wouldn’t help the already tense situation. 

“Yes, it’s a wonderful store,” Penelope finally said, her voice confident, staring straight into Mathinson’s eyes despite the slight height difference. “They have many plants and flowers from all over Dracus.”

“Oh,” Mathinson, clearly not impressed. “Well, isn’t that something. I should stop by sometime. My Omega loves flowers.”

Andrew didn’t like the way Mathinson referred to his spouse and his unease gave way to ire, his eyes narrowing slightly. He was about to open his mouth and give a cutting comeback when Penelope grasped his hand again.

“We really should get going. Wonderful to see you Royce.”

The Alpha wasn’t happy at being addressed so casually and glared after them.

“He’s such an ass!” Andrew said once they were in Penelope’s car. “I was ready to give him a good set down.”

“Yes I could see that. And while I want nothing more than to unleash you on Heracles society, starting with Royce Mathinson isn’t the best idea.”

Something about the way Penelope phrased that sentence sent a few alarms off in the back of his mind. But he couldn’t figure out why.

“Well, if I did, he would have deserved it. ‘My Omega.’ Like we're cattle, to be owned and treated like an ornament. It makes me sick how Omegas are seen and treated here.”

Penelope didn’t respond and Andrew wanted to kick himself. He sent her a fleeting look. “I didn’t mean you, you know. Just...some people.”

His soft and concerned voice seemed to snap Penelope out of whatever funk she was in and she smiled at him, giving him a sideways look. “I know you didn’t. It’s fine. Really. As much as I hate to admit it, Heracles is pretty sexist towards Omegas. I hate it too.”

Andrew sighed with relief, allowing himself to sink into the familiar feeling of being with the Penny he knew. It was like the last few minutes didn’t happen and all the unease he felt and Penelope’s frigid attitude disappeared. 

“Well, glad we’re on the same page.”

 

Penelope watched Andrew enter his apartment building, waving back when he turned in the doorway, giving her one last wave before he disappeared from sight. She sighed and thunked her head on the steering wheel. 

Well, in some ways, the evening had gone even better than she ever expected. And in other ways...had been a complete disaster. Andrew was her soul mate. She knew that. Knew she didn’t want anyone else. But she also knew her Dad was right and she had planned to initiate Andrew into her world slowly rather than just unleash him and thrust him into it. He came from a middle class and simple family. Suddenly being tossed into the Hastings’ world would freak anyone out. And like her Dad said, she had to prove that Andrew was a good mate for the future CEO of Hastings. She figured she’d invite him to a few dinner parties, have him meet her family and close friends and co-workers. Just take their time. Which is why meeting Royce Mathinson in the hotel lobby, right after they clearly were having sex, was not the best way to start the process. 

Her first instinct was to ignore him, walk by, protect Andrew from the Alpha’s insulting gaze. But he’d called out to her so loudly, there was no way she could pretend she hadn’t heard him. Andrew had handled it well. As well as she could hope. But Mathinson was not impressed. He clearly saw Andrew as a low class Omega and was probably already calling up his business partners and anyone he could to tell them that the potential future leader of the Hastings empire was rolling around with a low class Omega. 

Sure enough, it didn’t take long for her to reach her office the next morning and see the effects Mathinson had wrought on her job prospects. She’d barely sat at her desk when her secretary walked in, a grave expression on the Beta’s face. Constance never allowed her emotions to come to the surface for everyone to see, so this wasn’t a good sign. 

Penelope took a deep breath, and said the damning words so Constance wouldn’t have to. “The board members cancelled the hotel meeting. Didn’t they.” It was a statement and Constance simply nodded, her expression frustrated and apologetic. 

“They said they needed to reschedule.” 

Penelope wanted to scream, throw things across the room and wail at how unfair it all was. She was finally making some progress! People were finally starting to take her seriously. She curled her hands into fists. letting her anger wash over her, her scent filling the room. It was so strong even Constance sensed it, taking delicate sniffs and scrunching her nose. Penelope took pity on the Beta and told her she could leave the room.

She sat in silence, letting her anger simmer as she tried to figure out what her next strategy should be when her phone rang. She looked down at the screen, and felt her heart sink when she saw it was her father. 

“Yes,” she answered cautiously. 

“Come to my office. Now,” Max said. Well, he didn’t sound angry. He didn’t sound happy either.

Steeling herself. Penelope walked out of her office and took the elevator up thirty floors to where her father’s office was. As soon as the Omega secretary saw her she waved her in. 

Penelope walked into the room, taking discreet sniffs to try and detect how her father felt, but he wasn’t giving anything away. She avoided his eye as she walked towards his desk, finally looking up when she reached it. Her father’s sombre expression was almost her undoing. She fought the urge to turn tail and run. But she’d been raised to be stronger than that. She needed to be stronger than that. So she stood up straight and met her father’s gaze head on.

“You heard about the meeting,” she stated.

“Sit down Penelope,” Max said. 

She paused for a second then sank into the armchair, trying to maintain her resolve. 

“Did they tell you why it’s cancelled?” Max asked softly.

“They said they needed to reschedule.”

“Mathinson has been busy from what I hear.He spent a lot of time last night, telling everyone he could find that you were sleeping with an unworthy poor Omega.”

Penelope’s hands curled into fists and she couldn’t suppress the angry scent coming off her. “He’s not unworthy,” she said through clenched teeth.

“To you he might not be. But to the rest of the board he is.” Max sighed and allowed his business man expression to fall, appearing as a concerned father speaking to his daughter, beseeching her to understand. “Penelope. I know you care a lot for this Omega. But I warned you this might happen.”

“I know. And I was prepared for it. I had a plan. A really good one. But Mathinson happened to be at the hotel and ruined everything.” 

“You can’t cry over spilled milk now. All we can do is try and fix the damage done. Do you know how?”

“Yes,” Penelope said, leaning forward eagerly. “I’m going to call the members directly. Explain to them why this renovation would be the best idea. Then-”

“Are you going to break up with Andrew?” Max cut in, his gaze boring into hers. 

Penelope froze, then leaned back. “No. I don’t plan to.”

They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to break first. 

Finally her father spoke. “Penelope, none of your efforts matter to these people. They’ve been waiting for any excuse to get rid of you since you first got here. The issue isn’t even you anymore. It’s who you have chosen as your mate. Heracles society is very strict. You and I both know that. They won’t forgive you for going against the norm.” 

“I know that!” Penelope burst out, unable to control her frustration any longer. “But what else can I do? I love him. I don’t want anyone else. And if you met him you’d know why.”

“You may be right,” Max sad softly. “If I met him. Why haven’t I met him? If you’re so sure of him.”

Penelope froze, uncertain how to answer the question. “Well, I just...wanted to ease him into it.” She knew as soon as she said it that her father was going to leap on her words. So she quickly continued. “I kept what you said in mind. He comes from a different city, different background and social class. Of course he’d be nervous. So I wanted to make it simpler for him. Like you asked me to.”

“Don’t twist my words,” Max said, his voice becoming irritated. “That’s not what I said. I said that this might all be too much for him. And you clearly agree or you wouldn’t have kept him from us for so long.”

Penelope was about to fire back, tell her dad he was wrong but had a sudden idea. “You’re right. I did keep him from you. But Andrew and I love each other and we’re moving forward with our relationship. So you should meet him.” 

Max blinked and Penelope knew she’d shocked him. If she wasn’t so high strung she might have enjoyed the moment. Right now though, her brain was spinning a mile a minute and she was trying to formulate a plan. A way to make everything better. A way to be with Andrew.

“Fine. Invite him and his father to dinner.”

Penelope nodded, knowing that this dinner was either going to make or break them. It had to go well. It had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, some angst in this fluffy story. We all knew it was coming and it was great seeing Andrew and Penelope holding their ground, with both rivals and family members. You can see Penelope is already starting to mature a bit in the scene with her dad, well on her way to becoming the confident and awesome Alpha CEO in "Breaking the Chains."
> 
> Up next, Andrew meets the fam! Lots of different emotions come to the surface.


	10. Chapter 10

“Do I look OK?” Andrew asked nervously, inspecting himself in the hallway mirror.

“Andrew. I love you. You’re my son. But if you ask me one more time if you look OK I’m going to toss you out on your butt,” Michael said briskly. 

Andrew paused, then exhaled deeply, knowing his father was right. He’d been a bundle of nerves for seven days now, ever since Penelope asked him to meet her family. He was happy they were taking this step, but anxious about meeting his future in-laws. Not that he and Penelope talked about getting married yet, but that’s clearly where they were headed. And she’d already met his dad. It was time for him to meet her’s.

“You’re right. I’m sorry Dad.”

Michael came up behind him, clasping his shoulders in a firm grip. “It’s alright to be nervous. Heck, I was too when I was going to meet your grandparents.”

Andrew turned around in surprise. “You never talk about grandma and grandpa.” 

Michael shuffled his feet nervously. “Yeah well. They both died a long time ago. We didn’t see any reason to talk about them.”

Andrew wanted to push the subject. His dad and mom rarely ever talked about their past, managing to avoid the topic anytime Andrew brought it up. Eventually, he knew he’d never get it out of them and gave up asking. But if his Dad was volunteering the information himself, why not. He was about to ask him about it when the doorbell rang.

“Showtime,” Michael said, which made Andrew’s anxiety spike up again.

He gulped and walked forward, opened the door, and froze when he saw how gorgeous Penelope looked. She wore a dress for the first time, one that emphasized her full hips, breasts, and long legs, the ocean blue complimenting her eyes perfectly. 

“Ready to go?” she asked brightly.

Andrew opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He felt his dad jab him in the back and finally snapped back to the present. “You look beautiful.”

Penelope blushed. “Thanks. I don’t usually wear dresses, but it seemed like the perfect occasion.” She held out her arm, inviting Andrew to link it with hers. “Shall we.”

Andrew stepped forward, enjoy Penelope’s touch while Michael closed and locked the door behind him, muttering “Oh, don’t worry about me. No one bothers to ask about me. But that’s just fine.”

“How are you doing Michael?” Penelope asked cheerfully, twisting her head to look back at the other Alpha.

“Oh, wonderful. Thanks for asking. You’re always so considerate Penelope.” 

Andrew snorted and Penelope winked at him. He felt his tension ease and started to think it was all going to be alright. His optimistic attitude lasted about fifteen minutes. Until they entered Penelope’s neighbourhood and he saw row upon row of the biggest mansions he’d ever seen in his life. It took all of Andrew’s effort to remain impassive and pretend he wasn’t at all impressed, or intimidated, by the austere houses. 

“This is ours,” Penelope said, pulling up to a pair of brown gates with the name “Hastings” engraved on a plaque next to it.

Andrew nodded mechanically, his mind still trying to calm his nervous heart. There was no reason to be nervous. He knew Penelope was rich. He knew he had to impress her family. This wasn’t anything he wasn’t expecting. It was going to be OK. He just had to be himself. Be nice and charming and it will be OK. It’ll be OK. He kept repeating the mantra to himself as they reached the front steps and Penelope parked the car.

Belatedly, he reached for the door handle when it was suddenly wrenched from his grasp and he almost pitched forward, out of the car and onto the concrete floor.

“Are you alright sir?” the servant who opened the door asked in concern. Penelope and his dad appeared behind the servant and Andrew felt his face flame with embarrassment. Quickly, he stepped out of the car, adjusting his suit jacket.

“I’m fine. No worries.” He smiled brightly at the servant and was about to introduce himself when Penelope grabbed his hand again, towing him lightly up the steps. 

“My family is really excited to meet both of you,” Penelope said, her tone soothing. “I told them a lot about you.”

“And they still invited us?” Michael joked. The two laughed and Andrew smiled weakly. 

This time, he knew better than to reach out to open the door. And sure enough, they’d barely reached it when it swung open and the butler appeared, his face expressionless like all butler’s should be. At least, based on what he’d heard.

“Welcome Mr Kaden, Mr. Andrew. Ms. Penelope, the family is in the sitting room.”

“Thank you Franklin.” Penelope nodded her thanks to the butler and began to lead them through the main foyer, down a hall and towards the sitting room. Andrew tried to keep his eyes in front of him, resisting the urge to gape at all the antiques, gorgeous furniture, clearly expensive wallpaper, and the frickin chandelier they had in the foyer! It wouldn’t be the best first impression if the family caught him gaping at their luxurious life style. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Andrew and and his father Michael,” Penelope said once they entered the sitting room. She continued the introductions but Andrew didn’t hear her. He’d finally looked up and felt his head pound as he caught his first glimpse of Penelope’s family. He’d seen pictures of them on her phone, but they looked more ...just...more. Maximilian looked intimidating, standing beside his wife’s chair, towering over the diminutive Omega. Then there was Calvin, who he’d already met and thought was friendly and charming, when he wasn’t wearing a suit and sitting on the biggest and most expensive looking couch Andrew had ever seen. Then there was Helena, the youngest Omega daughter, sitting prettily and in a perfect pose in a peach colored dress. They all looked so...perfect. 

“Welcome Andrew,” Max said, stepping forward, hand extended. 

Quickly, Andrew extracted his arm from Penelope’s and shook Max’s hand a bit too vigorously, suppressing a wince at his over eager behaviour. “It’s wonderful to meet you sir. Penelope told me lots of great things about you.” There, well said. 

Max nodded and smiled gently as he released Andrew’s hand and turned to face Michael. “And Michael. Wonderful to finally meet you as well.”

The two Alphas shook hand and Andrew blinked in shock when he saw their hands shake slightly, realizing both were putting their full strength into crushing the other’s hand. His eyes widened and he didn’t know if he should step into this Alpha show when they released their grips, their hands pale.

If they felt any pain, neither showed it, beaming at the other happily while Michael complimented their house. 

“Come on. I want you to meet my mom,” Penelope said, tugging Andrew forward.”Mom, this is Andrew.”

Monica Hastings stood up, and Andrew had to look down at her as the Omega was at least four inches shorter than him. “Welcome Andrew.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Andrew said, glad when his voice sounded steady and polite, shaking the Omega’s hand carefully. “Your house is beautiful.”

“Thank you. It’s been in the family a long time. We just renovate it every once in a while. Penelope said you love plants.”

Andrew chuckled, feeling a bit more at ease in the Omega’s presence. “Yes well, it is my job.”

Monica giggled as well. “Of course. You should check our garden before you leave. It’s not as exotic as what you might have in your store based on what Penelope said, but it is well-maintained.” 

Andrew’s eyes grew at the possibility of seeing the garden that went with this beautiful house. “I’d love to see it!” His voice came out a bit more excited than he intended and he kicked himself inwardly. But Monica just laughed, looping her arm through his and towing him to her Omega daughter.

“Wonderful. It’s great to see you so passionate about what you love. Everyone should always be that way in their lives. Don’t you think?”

There was something about the way the Omega phrased the question that made it clear there was more to it. He knew behind that smile lurked a cunning and intelligent woman. Penelope always said her mother hid her wit behind a polite mask, as would be expected of an Omega in Heracles. Now Andrew understood what she meant. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to do it as well as Monica, but he could be just as witty and polite as he wanted.

“Passion is important. In whatever paths one chooses,” he replied carefully.

Monica nodded approvingly and the next few minutes were a blur of introductions, and in Cal’s case, re-introductions, and Andrew felt his anxiety fade. The family was nice and polite, just as Penelope promised they would be. Yes they were rich, yes they had these false masks they had on display, but underneath it, they were genuine. He could feel a bit of Penelope in each of them and he latched onto that, reminding himself that this could one day be his family.

“Dinner is served,” the butler called out from the doorway fifteen minutes later.

Andrew looked around, realizing that Penelope was engrossed in a conversation with her brother while he talked to her mother and sister. He couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw Michael and Max were still standing where he left them fifteen minutes ago. Based on their stances, they were still being formal, still sizing each other up, Alpha to Alpha.

“Max, we shouldn’t tarry. The food will get cold,” Monica said, smoothly placing herself between the two Alphas.

“Of course. This way Michael. And on the way I’ll show you the picture of the fish I told you about.”

“That’s fine. It’s hard to tell the size of a fish based on a picture anyway,” Michael replied breezily. Andrew picked up his pace, determined to figure out what was going on between the two. “Now, if you have a certificate with the weight and height, that would be better.”

Max bared his teeth in a fake smile and Andrew felt his anxiety spike again. He was about to reach out to his dad and ask him to back off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in place.

“Let them,” Penelope whispered. “They’re just having a pissing contest. In this case, a fish contest. Just let them do their thing.”

Andrew wanted to protest but figured he had enough to worry about and decided to let his father take care of himself. 

“Your family's nice,” Andrew said, keeping his tone calm.

Penelope smiled encouragingly. “I told you. Just be yourself. They’re loving it.”

Andrew nodded and walked into the dining room. No surprise there, this room was also huge. He must be getting used to it though, because he only felt a twinge of panic compared to the flood when he first entered the house. It was all going to work out.

“As I was saying Mikey-” Max said as soon as they sat down.

“Michael,” Michael cut in, his tone firm.

Uh-oh.

Penelope shook her head next to him and Andrew resolutely turned his head to his right where Monica and Helena sat, smiling at him politely.

“Tell me more about Argo Andrew,” Helena said. “I visited it briefly years ago. I only remember the parks and some of the antique stores.”

Andrew swallowed the spoonful of soup he had in his mouth, putting on his best store owner voice when he answered. “Yes, Argo does have several wonderful antique stores. There’s a mish mash of different ones as well since they use furniture styles from all across Dracus. Did you buy many when you were there?” he asked Monica.

“Yes I did. A couple of dressers, some boxes and chests, and a few paintings. I was just amazed by the wide array of independent stores.”

Andrew smiled as he pictured his hometown, his eyes shining with pride as he continued. “Argo is unique, and loves things to be unique. While there are many, say antique and flower shops, each one has its own style and clientele. It shouldn’t work, and there should be some competition, and sometimes there is. But overall, it all works.”

Monica’s eyes turned a bit wistful. “You must miss it.”

Andrew froze, not expecting the change in topic and how to answer her question. On one hand, yes it was clear as day he missed his life in Argo, but on the other, he was trying to convince these people that he was son-in-law material. People who were fiercely loyal to Heracles. He had to tread carefully while being honest. They’d be able to tell in a second if he lied. “Yes I do. It was a wonderful city to grow up in. We were sad to leave it.”

“You left when your mother died I believe.”

Andrew’s heart began to pound and his fork froze in his hand. He never talked about his mother. Ever. Especially not in front of his father. He’d only mentioned a few stories here and there in front of Penelope. Had she told her family what he’d told her? What should he do? His father was right there? He could never hide his grief very well. Now was not the time to let it loose. His mind was spinning a thousand miles a second and he was trying to decide what his immediate concern should be when Penelope cut into the conversation, her tone firm with a slight rebuke.

“Mom. Andrew doesn’t like to talk about her.”

Monica’s expression quickly became contrite. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you Andrew. I was just curious about your store and how you settled into Heracles life. I never meant to push you to talk about your mother.”

Andrew scanned her face, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. And was terrified when he realized...he didn’t know. He was too wound up, his pulse spiked and he knew he couldn’t control his scent. He tried to draw in a deep breath but it just rattled in his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to get himself together when he smelled it. It was a nice, calming smell, teasing at his nose and he desperately inhaled it. He took a few deep breaths, feelings his body relax as he let the soothing scent flow into him completely. He opened his eyes, and saw Monica’s compassionate gaze. She reached a hand out, lightly covering his and gave him a comforting squeeze. 

“She must have been a wonderful woman.”

Andrew felt a lump form in his throat and slowly nodded. “She was.”

Monica smiled sadly, gave him one last comforting pat and turned to face Helena. “So dear, tell us about your graduation party plans.” She turned back to face Andrew, her expression bright once again, a perfect hostess smile. “Helena’s graduation is in a couple of months. You must come join us.”

“Please do,” Helena said eagerly. 

Andrew nodded mutely, knowing how much the Omegas were expressing their acceptance through their soft gestures and words. He barely knew them, and already they were comforting him and making him part of their family. And he realized how much he really wanted to be part of it. 

Suddenly, there was roaring laughter from the other side of the table and Andrew turned his head in shock, dumbfounded when he saw Max slapping his father heartily on the back while the two laughed so hard there were tears streaming down their faces. 

“And then, I told Cal ‘That’s not how you gut a fish.’” Max said and the two burst into laughter again while Cal’s face flushed slightly. 

“I don’t like fish,” Cal muttered. This earned him a glare from both men and Cal shrank back slightly.

Michael turned back to Max, eager once again to talk to his sudden and new buddy. “That’s nothing. I once went fishing with this real idiot. Didn’t even know what a hook was.”

“See,” Penelope whispered into Andrew’s ear. “I told you to leave them to it.” 

Andrew couldn’t stop staring in amazement as his father and Max continued sharing stories. He hadn’t seen his father so animated in a long time. Maybe..being part of this family was something they both needed.

The rest of the meal passed in wonderful conversation and affirmed Andrew’s earlier decision that he really belonged here. Monica was so polite and compassionate, Helena bubbly while Cal was friendly. And Max...he was like another Michael. And though he knew it would take him time to warm up to the austere CEO, he knew that if Max accepted him, he’d be loyal to Andrew for life. As Andrew would be as well. 

“Mom, I want to show Andrew around the house,” Penelope said as the family made their way to the sitting room again.

“Of course. Take your time. Chef is making a new desert that he claims must be made fresh. So he’s only getting started now.”

Penelope nodded gratefully, then looped her arm through Andrew’s again and guided him down the hall and the side doors. Before they stepped outside Andrew closed his eyes and took a big sniff, his face breaking into a wide smile as his nose was bombarded with the numerous cloying fresh smells and cut grass, bright flowers, and evergreen trees.

Finally, he opened his eyes, ready to take in the physical beauty..and his smile widened. The garden was as beautiful as Monica claimed. There was a small fountain and grass area for people to sit in the center. And around it were organized sections with various colored plants. And around the whole thing was a ring of trees. It was gorgeous. But if they added a few other trees. Maybe a cypress there, a milena there..

He felt Penelope’s eyes on him and looked up, finding her staring down at him and blushed. 

“Sorry, got caught up.” 

“Don’t be. It’s why I brought you out here. I love your face when you see plants for the first time somewhere. You always scent it first before you look, as if already painting a mental picture based on the smells alone.”

Andrew’s eyebrows went up. He didn’t realize Penelope had been observing him so closely. But then again, he’d been watching her too, learning her little mannerisms. Like the way she wrinkled her nose a bit when she was about to say something she knew the other person wouldn’t like. Or tapped her finger when she was agitated. It was always small little gestures, not enough to give her away, but enough for Andrew to tell what she’s feeling. He didn’t know if others noticed it, and hoped no one did. He liked to think he knew her better than anyone. He knew it wasn’t true. Not yet anyway. 

“Can I see your room?” he asked, thinking it would be best if they left the garden before he rolled back his sleeves and crouched down in the grass to see the plants up close.

“Of course,” Penelope replied, guiding him back into the house and up the stairs. They passed a series of doors and Andrew was once again amazed by how big the house was. There were so many bedrooms! They finally reached Penelope’s room and as soon as they entered Andrew’s nose and eyes were riveted by the plant on her dressing table. 

He walked over to it, almost in a trance, enthralled by the big yellow flower with the orange center, it’s sweet but spicy scent filling his senses.

“The yellow crocus I gave you,” he whispered.

“More like tricked me into buying,” Penelope said sarcastically. 

Andrew knew he should look apologetic, but he was still mesmerized by the sight of the blooming flower. He wasn’t kidding when he told Penelope that they were exhausting to care for. Even he and his family only successfully grew two. The temperamental flower was just so sensitive, even a drop of water or an extra minute in the sun would make it shrivel up, refusing to bestow it’s beauty on it’s inattentive keepers. 

He turned to face Penelope and saw her uncertain expression. “Did...Did I do well? I tried to do it exactly like the brochure said. You weren’t kidding when you said it’s high mainte-”

Andrew strode forward, grabbed Penelope behind her head and yanked her down, devouring her mouth and moaned when she met his kiss. 

He yanked his head back, panting and wondering if his lips were as puffy as hers. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“Did what?” she asked, puzzled. “You’re the one who kissed me first.”

Andrew snorted impatiently. “Not that you idiot. This!” he gestured at the crocus. “I can’t believe you actually took such great care of it it actually bloomed.”

“Oh,” Penelope said. “Yeah well. You sold it to me. I like to think of it as the first thing I ever got from you. I took it as a challenge you know. If I could take care of it, nurture it...then-” She looked away, suddenly embarrassed and Andrew grabbed her hands, staring into her eyes and beseeching her to continue.”

“Then what?”

“Then I could win you. Take care of you,” she whispered.

If his dad and her family weren’t downstairs, he would have made love to her then and there. She looked so gorgeous, her eyes downcast, cheeks slightly flushed as she confessed how much she wanted him, all this time. Even when he rejected her.

‘Do you know, the yellow crocus is considered the hardest flower to grow,” Andrew said softly. “But when it blooms, people consider their battle and effort worth it. So it’s been dubbed the ‘devilish angel.’”

Penelope met his eyes, smiling gently. “Devilish angel huh? Kinda like you?”

Andrew wanted to protest, but then thought how hard Penelope worked to get him to even talk to her, much less date her. How much she cared about his interests and hobbies. She even read poetry so she could discuss it with him though she clearly didn’t see their appeal. Just like the crocus, he definitely was high maintenance. But, he liked to think he was worth it. Besides, once a crocus bloomed, it lasted for years. And now that Penelope got him, he was definitely hers. 

“Yeah,” he said chuckling, “Kinda like me.”

Penelope chuckled as well, gave him one last deep kiss that left them both wanting more and started to lead him out of the room. “We’d better head back. If Chef is making something special that has to be eaten fresh he won’t forgive us if we’re late.”

“Probably a good idea. Otherwise I would do something that’s really not appropriate to you and ruin your family’s image of me.”

Penelope cocked an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. “Oh. And what would you do to me.”

Andrew crooked a finger and she bent her head down slightly while he told her exactly what he wanted to do to her, causing her to blush so hard her mother asked if she was feeling well. Yup, he really was a devilish angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is my favorite and the most special. It reminded me so much of another Omega who was anxious about meeting and joining the Hastings family. Also, we get to see Max and Michael bond! Over fishing of course! 
> 
> I felt this is the chapter Andrew really accepted his future with Penelope. And his potential future status as a Hastings.
> 
> Up next: ...no spoilers! But some potential angst.


	11. Chapter 11

“Andrew, can you take these azaleas to the greenhouse?” Michael asked.

“Sure.” Andrew picked up the box with the azaleas his dad wanted to repot and placed them on a shelf in the greenhouse. He didn’t even realize he was whistling as he entered the main shop until Michael chuckled.

“You’ve been in a good mood all day. The dinner must have really calmed you down.”

Andrew blushed. “Was it that obvious that I was nervous?”

“Only a bit,” Michael said, his tone hinting the opposite.

It was true though. He’d been a nervous wreck for over a month about how he could fit into Penelope’s life. But after the warm greeting he had from her family, and how well his dad got along with Penelope’s father, Andrew was beginning to think it could work out. 

It was like fate knew how he felt at that moment as the store door opened and Max walked in. “Hello. I hope I’m not disturbing you?” he said smoothly.

Michael and Andrew both stepped forward, grinning broadly.

“Of course not!” Michael said.

“We were just closing up,” Andrew added, shaking Max’s hand. 

“That’s what I figured. I didn’t want to bother you during working hours. If you don’t mind...could I talk to you for a bit?”

Andrew felt his skin begin to prick slightly and a quick glance showed that his father’s smile dimmed as well.

“Of course. The office is a bit cramped so why don’t I bring us a few chairs?” Andrew said smoothly. 

“I’ll lock up,” Michael added. 

Max nodded, his expression not exactly warm but not angry either. Andrew really didn’t know what to make of it and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking slightly as he grabbed some chairs and placed them on opposite sides of the long cashier bench. Seemed better to have him and his dad sit opposite Max, a united front. 

Once they were all settled, Andrew racked his brain, trying to figure out how to start the conversation now that the mood was so awkward when Max broke the silence.

“I don’t see the point in beating around the bush. Even though we just met, I feel like you two prefer talking candidly.”

Michael nodded somberly while Andrew just gulped, his hands clenched together under the bench. 

“I want to start by saying, I can see why Penelope cares about you so much. Both of you. You are two of the best people I have ever met.” Max’s tone was ernest, which only made Andrew more tense, sensing the ‘but’ that was forthcoming. “You clearly raised him well Mike, and I would love to have you as part of the family. However, since you didn’t grow up in Herales you don’t really know how it works here.”

“I think we know enough,” Michael said, his tone strained and Andrew realized that his dad was also clenching his hands together. Probably to stop himself from reaching out and punching Max. Not that his dad ever got violent. Until now. 

“Then, do you know that since news broke out amongst our community about Andrew and Penelope all her meetings and business dealings have been cancelled.”

Andrew froze, certain he’d heard Max wrong. Penelope hadn’t told him anything about that. She kept saying how she was handling everything. Trying to get everything to flow smoothly. Suddenly, he realized how carefully Penelope chose her words. She never said she was struggling, or that things were going smoothly. She said she was working on it. Which she was if the deals fell through and she was trying to salvage them. 

“All of them?” Andrew asked, his tone hushed. 

Max nodded sadly. “All of it.”

Andrew recalled Penelope's excited expression every time she talked about the hotel refurbishment and her plans for the new scholarship programs. How it would help the neighbouring towns. 

“What about Honor’s security? She said she already signed that deal.”

“Honors called asking for a change of leadership. Penelope is trying to negotiate with them now. Unfortunately, she didn’t stipulate that she had to be involved when she created the contract.” Max’s lips tightened, reflecting his concern and frustration. Frustration for his daughter. The one who had been fighting so hard on her own. And now it was turning into nothing. Because of Andrew.

“Would people really be that petty?” Michael burst out. “Just because Andrew is a normal person?” 

Max sighed and rubbed his face wearily. “I warned Penelope this might happen, but she said she’d deal with it. And she is trying. But it’s not going well. All the people who were staring to listen to her are pulling out. And I can’t help her. Unfortunately in our society, status is the most important thing. Status as an Alpha, status as a male, and status as old money. It’s not truly reflective and trust me, I hate it, but I also have to survive in it. And so does Penelope.”

Andrew knew he should say something. He had to. This was about him after all. Him and Penelope. He should bow out. Tell Max he would never see her again. But an image of Penelope, smiling down happily at him and kissing him softly on the cheek flashed through his mind and the words froze on his lips. He needed to talk to Penelope. They had to figure this out. Together.

“I’ll talk to Penelope,” he said softly.

“I hope you do. I told her to tell you the truth, but she wanted to protect you from it. She wanted to figure it out on her own.”

Oh, did she now? Andrew felt his nerves calm as and were replaced by anger. Protect him huh? Shelter him huh? She thought he couldn’t handle it? That he should remain ignorant? 

“Andrew?” Michael asked hesitantly. 

He looked up at his father, who had a concerned look on his face then looked at Max who seemed shocked. He drew in a deep breath and realized his scent had gushed out. An angry, pissed off scent. He was about to slam it back into its box when he saw Penelope at the door, tapping against the glass softly. 

He growled and stood up, quickly stomping his way to the door. He barely registered the dumbfounded look on Penelope’s face as he yanked the door open and pulled her inside. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you lost all your business contracts?” he yelled.

Penelope’s eyes widened and she quickly looked over at Max and Michael, who both sat frozen in their seats. 

“Well?” Andrew barked. “I’m waiting.”

“Ah, I didn’t want to bother you with it,” Penelope said, making it sound more of a question which fueled Andrew’s anger even more.

“Bother me? Why the hell would it bother me?”

“Um, we should give you some privacy,” Michael said hurriedly. “Come on Max, I’ll show you those tulips I told you about.” With that, the two Alpha fathers bolted, scurrying away from the tiny fuming Omega. Penelope stared after them, wishing she was with them as well when Andrew stepped forward standing almost toe to toe with her.

“Why would you ever think your work problems would bother me? Didn’t you say you felt comfortable sharing everything with me?”

“I do!” Penelope protested quickly, hoping to somehow pacify the Omega. 

“Didn’t you say that you saw me as your partner?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, nodding her head vigorously. “I do. I really do.”

“Then why the fuck didn’t you tell me!” Andrew screamed. 

If Michael was there, he would have been proud of his son’s language. Right now though, his swearing made Penelope even more nervous. 

“I…”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “You, yes? Spit it out.”

“I didn’t want you to know.”

“Yes,” Andrew replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. “You made that very clear.”

“I didn’t want you to think we couldn’t be together because of this.”

Andrew seemed to deflate a bit at that. “You really thought I’d just give up?”

“Well, this is all new to you. And you have to admit, you’ve been pretty nervous about it all.”

“I was nervous about your family!” Andrew burst out, his expression becoming more frustrated than angry. Which Penelope took as a good sign. “I don’t give a crap about your business partners. I’m fed up with the whole Heracles superiority complex. As long as they actually work with you they can do whatever else they want.”

“So..you won’t break up with me because they’re giving me a hard time?” she asked cautiously.

Andrew exhaled deeply. “That’s probably what your dad hoped for when he came in-”

Penelope felt a pang of anger for the first time since she entered the store and whipped around to follow where her dad went. “What did he say to you?”

“Nothing, calm down. Jeez you Alphas and your tempers.”

Penelope couldn’t hide her shock at that statement coming from the still fuming Omega but luckily he didn’t notice. 

“Look. I don’t want to stand in the way of your career,” Andrew said. “But I also don’t want to lose you. I love you Penny.”

Penelope smiled at that, hoping he’d smile back. “I love you too. Andy.”

Andy smiled and Penelope wanted to hug him so badly but held back, knowing they were still working through this. “Andy huh. No one ever called me that. Usually it’s Drew.”

Penelope grinned sheepishly. “I...came up with it a while ago. I was trying to figure out when’s the perfect time to use it.”

Andrew chuckled. “And you thought now is the best moment?”

“So, are we good?”

Andrew frowned and Penelope’s stomach dropped again. “No, we’re not good. We still need to come up with a battle plan. Together.” He gave her a pointed look and Penelope chuckled.

“Yes my love,” she said, leaning forward a placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Together.”

“Maybe we can help,” Michael said as he and Max re-entered the room.

“We could use all the help we can get,” Andrew agreed. 

Michael took a deep breath and waved them over towards their abandoned seats. “You all better sit down. This could take a while.”

Andrew quickly got Penelope a chair and the two sat next to each other with the fathers sitting opposite.

Michael took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Andrew had never seen his father look so agitated before and felt his concern begin to spike again.

“You OK dad?” he asked.

Michael grinned softly. “Yes. It’s just...a little hard to get started. I never thought I’d ever tell you this. But given the situation, it’s probably for the best that I tell you.”

Andrew felt Penelope grasp his hand under the table, giving him a comforting squeeze. 

“I never told you about my family.”

Andrew felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. Out of all the topics, this was the last one he expected. “You said you didn’t have a family.”

“Michael,” Max said softly, his expression full of compassion. “Are you sure you want to talk about this in front of us.”

“If things work out, we’re going to be a family. And this may help us become that. Andrew, I didn’t lie to you. I don’t have a family. Because I left them.”

Andrew drew in a deep breath, knowing he should be more shocked, amazed...something. But he wasn’t. His dad was struggling to get the story out and right now, his main concern was making sure his dad was OK.

“I’m originally from Plutus. My family there is what the Hastings are here. Sort of.” 

“What’s their name? If you don’t mind me asking” Penelope said.

Michael stared directly into Penelope’s eyes when he answered. “The Cunningham family.”

Andrew knew the name should ring a bell but it didn’t. His eyes flicked back and forth between Max and Penelope and the clear shock on their faces reflected how important the Cunningham family is. 

“They’re not as prestigious as the Hastings of course, but they're a close second,” Michael added.

“No kidding,” Max said, leaning back in his chair in disbelief. “I worked with them once. They’re...pretty up there.”

“Yeah, they are. Which is why I was expected to marry someone from my class. An Omega from my class.”

Andrew felt his spine tingle for the first time since Michael started talking, realization beginning to dawn. “An Omega.”

Michael nodded at him and Andrew looked down at the table, his eyes becoming slightly moist as images of his mom flashed through his mind.

“We’re missing something here,” Penelope said cautiously.

“My late wife, Katy, was a Beta,” Michael said. 

Andrew closed his eyes, images of his Beta mother smiling, her brown hair shining in the sun, her eyes sparkling. They always told him his gender had been a welcome surprise. It happened sometimes, that the child’s gender didn’t come from the parents, but not too often. The way his Dad told him the story, his Mom felt out of her depth, unused to Omegas since her whole family were Betas. Which is why she took such great care in making sure he was raised right, with the proper attitude, compassion and emotional support an Omega needed. In every way, he’d never felt that her status as a Beta detracted from how she cared for him at all. 

“I’m guessing they didn’t take well to you wanting to marry a Beta,” Max said gently.

“And a poor one at that. Katy came from a regular family. They also dealt with plants. It was a family business. A small family business,” Michael shook his head, his demeanour reflecting his frustration even years later. “Her parents weren’t happy either. They were worried how my family would react, how Katy and our children would be treated. As expected, both families tried to get me to break up with her. In different ways. Thing is, I wanted to be a cop and it wasn’t working out. I wasn’t allowed to be a regular cop in Plutus. No one from a high class family could have such a demeaning job. I even tried out, signed up for the classes and everything. But the academy wouldn’t accept me.” He paused and clamped his lips, his eyes blazing slightly and they sat in silence, allowing Michael a moment with his memories.

Eventually, Michael took a deep breath and continued, his voice steadier. “So Katy and I talked. We knew the life we wanted couldn’t work out in Plutus so we packed up and left for Argo. We got married and I took her last name, Kaden. My family told me if I left they’d disown me and I wanted nothing to do with them anyway.”

Michael stopped and looked at Andrew, smiling sadly. “And we never regretted it.”

Andrew swallowed and wiped the tears that had been silently rolling down his cheeks. “And you shouldn’t. It’s been a wonderful life.”

Michael nodded. “Yes well. It was. But now, maybe it’s better to reconnect with the family name.”

Andrew blinked, uncertain where his dad was going with this. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Michael said through clenched teeth. “If you contact the Cunninghams, tell them that you’re going to marry a Hastings, they’d take you back in. Give you the family name and prestige that goes with it. Then no one here would have a problem with your background.” He looked at Max. “Would they?”

Max paused, choosing his words carefully. “No they wouldn’t-”

“I would!” Andrew snapped, sitting straight in his seat, his eyes blazing at his father.

“Andrew, it’s OK,” Michael said soothingly.

“No, it’s not,” Andrew shot back. “I’m a Kaden. That’s who I’ve always been. I’m not giving up the name to be a Cunnigham.” He emphasized the word, putting as much disgust as he could muster into it. 

“I agree,” Penelope pipped in, which actually didn’t surprise Andrew. “I know how much it cost you to tell us the truth Michael. And tell us to go back to the family that abandoned you. But Andrew and I already decided to try and face the wolves on our own terms. Besides, just like Andrew said, I would rather be related to the Kaden family than the Cunnighams.’

Michael looked like he wanted to protest more, but the determined look on Penelope and Andrew’s faces silenced him. 

He looked at Max and the two smiled and shook their heads wearily. “This is what we get for raising two stubborn kids,” Michael joked. 

Max nodded, chuckling. “Alright you two. Let’s see what you’re made of.”

Andrew turned to look at Penelope, feeling his adrenaline spike when he saw the same burning look in her eyes. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Andrew asked.

“First, we buy you a really nice suit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, our little Andrew has a fine temper. Nice to know he can unleash it when he wants...sending all the Alphas running for their lives ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the two bombshells in this chapter. I had them planned months ago way back in October and it's nice to finally have them out there. Now it makes sense why Katy was so worried about Andrew being raised with the care a proper Omega should, like no swearing. Also, relating to 'Breaking the Chains,' we can see why Andrew, Penelope, and Michael/Max don't give a damn about society. Not only is Andrew from Argo, his mom, a Beta, married an Alpha and Penelope is a female Alpha CEO. 
> 
> BTW, if you are reading part 3 of this series 'Into the Abyss,' the Cunningham family is mentioned and will be featured in that story. 
> 
> Up next: an awesome chapter where its Andy and Penny vs Heracles society as a story draws to a close.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ready?” Penelope asked, not sure if she was trying to calm herself down with the question or Andy. Probably herself since Andy looked as calm as a cucumber. She couldn’t help feeling shocked by this, given how agitated he’d been about meeting her parents. But he did say he cared more about that than getting society’s blessing. If anything, he seemed a bit amused by the whole thing.

Andy looked up at her and smiled, reaching his hand out to her. Gratefully, Penelope took it, dismissing the little niggle of doubt that said he might back out any second now. 

“Let’s go,” Andy said firmly.

Grasping her mate’s hand, Penelope stepped into the main ballroom of the new Hastings’ hotel. As usual during the opening celebration, her whole family was in attendance. And she was never more grateful for that than tonight. 

As soon as they entered the ballroom, a hush fell over the room. Penelope and Andy kept their gazes forward, ignoring the two hundred pair of eyes that followed their every step as they made their way across the ballroom to Penelope’s family. 

The crowd parted and Penelope held her head up higher as she saw her family waiting for them, wide, welcoming smiles on all four faces. 

When they got closer Max and Monica stepped forward. 

“Andrew! Wonderful to see you again,” Monica said, enveloping Andrew in a hug and kissing him on both cheeks. 

“How are you?” Max asked patting his shoulder affectionately.

“I’m fine sir. Thank you for inviting me tonight.”

If Penelope hadn’t been so tense, she would have started in shock at how formal Andy sounded. His tone had been smooth, collected, sounding as cultured as anyone else in the room. You wouldn’t even be able to tell he wasn’t really from Heracles. She chanced a quick look at his face and saw that familiar customer smile on his face. Ah, Penelope thought, stifling a chuckle. Andy caught it and squeezed her arms slightly in warning. So that’s why he’d been so confident about tonight. Not only was he an Omega who had learned the natural graces from his mother, he’d also been working in the service industry since he was a child. It really felt like it was fate that brought them together, bringing her the perfect Omega who could weather through the toughest and most demanding customers, and still maintain a professional demeanour.

Cal and Helena came up to them, also giving Andrew a warm hug and light slap on the back. Penelope beamed as she watched her family interacting with Andrew, clear acceptance in the way they surrounded him and spoke at him. Surreptitiously, she scanned the crowd who were now murmuring furiously amongst themselves. Which was just perfect. They wanted Andrew to be a sensation anyway. The whole reason he came here tonight was to show people who Penelope has chosen, and allow Andrew to make the biggest splash into Heracles society possible. The more people talked about him the better. For now. Once the fervor died down, and he was no longer seen as an oddity, Andrew said he wanted to go back to his quiet life at the store, venturing into society when needed. 

“We should go make the rounds,” Penelope said gently, grasping Andrew’s elbow and guiding him away from her family who happily waved them on. 

Penelope spotted her friends, forming a group and standing close to her family as planned. 

“Everyone, I want to introduce you to Andrew Kaden. Andrew, these are Jessica, Leonard, Ellie, Adam, and Craig.” Penelope nodded her head at the six Alphas she had asked to stand by them tonight. Six Alphas she trusted and who were from some of the most influential families in Heracles.

As planned and expected, the six Alphas surrounded Andrew, flattering him and flirting lightly the way Alphas were expected to treat Omegas. For his part, Andrew smiled, accepted the compliments, threw a few witty and sassy comments back that earned genuine laughter from her friends. Of course they’d like him. They were her friends after all and had similar mindsets. When she’d called them and asked them for this favor they’d excitedly agreed, lending her their full support. She’d expected it, but still been touched by her friends encouragement. It was especially important that they accepted her and Andrew because some of their families belonged to the board, and would be her future partners. She felt a churning of excitement in her stomach at the thought of one day working side by side with her friends, making Heracles into an even greater part of the community. 

“That’s enough from you lot,” Penelope growled, pulling Andrew back gently. “He’s mine you know.”

The six Alphas laughed and chuckled, inviting Andrew to their next outing while she guided him away.

“I liked Jessica,” Andy said. “She’s pretty friendly.”

Penelope released a genuine growl, feeling a prick of jealousy. “Oh. She is.”

Andrew looked up at her slyly, his eyes twinkling. “Jealous my love?”

“Of course,” Penelope stated. “No one wants others hovering and flirting with their mate.”

“No, no one does,” Andrew said, eyeing a group of Omegas who were sending Penelope longing glances. “You’d better remember that too Penny. You’re mine.”

Penelope grinned, wishing she could kiss Andy right then and there. Damn, she really did love him. 

“Penelope, you need to introduce us to your little friend.”

Penelope stiffened as the source of the voice stood in front of them, blocking their progress through the room. Carl Mathinson. Royce Mathinson’s son. The family that was the bane of Penelope’s existence. Well, if they were going to show society what Andrew was made of who better to do so than the devil family itself. 

“Carl, this is Andrew. Andrew this is Carl Mathinson. You had the ...pleasure, of meeting his father a few weeks ago.”

Andrew didn’t so much as blink at the name and subtle reminder but Penelope knew he understood. Especially when his smile widened, almost appearing like a hungry shark. An adorable hungry shark. 

“Ah yes. You look just like your father,” Andrew said brightly. 

Carl froze, uncertain whether that was an insult or a compliment. “Yes well,” he finally said, clearing his throat and pasting a patronizing smile on his face. “Father mentioned you were dating someone...different. I can see what he means.”

He cast Andrew a leering look, his head moving up and down as he blatantly scanned the Omega from head to toe. Penelope felt her anger spike at the insult and it took all her will power to suppress her scent. It wouldn’t do if Carl knew how badly he affected her. The whole reason they were doing this was to show people how impervious she and Andrew were to the disapproval of society. Rising to every bait was not the way to go. 

Which is why she was grateful and satisfied when Andrew smirked, scanning Carl from head to toe the same way, leaving the Alpha nonplussed. 

“Well,” Andrew said after he finished his blatant once over, “That’s what makes things interesting. After all, who wants the same old same old.” With that, he gave Carl one last bright, sunny smile before he lightly tugged Penelope away.

“Where’d you learn to talk like that?” Penelope murmured. “I mean, I knew you were tricky in the way you handled me when we first met. But I never thought you’d be able to make comebacks like that.”

Andrew’s grin widened. “Grew up with it. Had to with my dad and his sarcasm. Plus, I had some witty friends back in Argo. I don’t always unleash it but I can if I want to.”

Penelope would have laughed out loud if she hadn’t caught sight of her main prey for the night. “There they are.” The board. The ones who ‘postponed’ her hotel refurbishment plan.

Andrew stood straighter and walked determinedly towards them, Penelope keeping pace with him. “Let’s do this,” he hissed.

Damn. She was in love with a spitfire. 

“Good evening gentlemen,” Penelope greeted the six board members.

The members nodded, murmuring their greetings, their eyes glued on Andrew. They didn’t even bother to hide their stares. Which was fine. It was expected after all.

“May I introduce-”

“Yes,” one of the members said. “We heard. Jessica told me about your little Omega. He is pretty.” 

Penelope smiled widely, glad Jessica and her friends did their bit in boasting about Andrew before tonight’s function to their parents and extended family members. By now, all the board members had heard about Andrew. Which made their job here a bit easier since they just had to impress them. No biggie. 

“I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter,” Andrew said. “She is a true example of a fine Alpha. If I hadn’t fallen for Penelope, it would have been hard to resist Jessica’s natural charm.”

Jessica’s father finally cracked a smile while the other members still looked dubious. Well, Andy did prove he had some class. Now he had to move on to step two. Show them he actually had a brain, not always easy to show the chauvinistic Alphas. 

“Jessica told me about your new forest resort,” Andrew continued. “It sounds like a wonderful idea. I think with some extra little bits it could be a great success.”

It took all Penelope's effort not to burst out laughing at the clear tension that went through the group at Andrew’s careful choice of words. Three of them were involved in the project financially while the other two were consulting. 

“Oh,” one of the other member’s, Craig’s father, said, his voice strained and dripping with sarcasm. “And what are these ‘extra little bits?’”

“You are focusing on bringing in people from the main city. Correct?”

The Alpha’s eyes narrowed before he carefully answered. “That’s correct.”

“I understand why you would focus on that clientele. It’s what you’re used to. And everyone likes to escape the city for a bit and enjoy some fresh air. But you forget there are other people in Heracles as well. People who don’t live in the main city but would still enjoy a natural forest vacation. For a modest price.”

“And what do you suggest?” another member asked, his expression slightly curious.

“You could create two areas. One high class for the city people who want a luxurious holiday. And one more...accessible for people on a budget. Designed for families and lovers to enjoy some free time and relaxation.”

“But that would mean double the price to make two,” Jessica's father said, his tone triumphant.

“Yes, if you are thinking of creating them exactly the same. But you forget, while the upper class want more luxury and hotels and pools. The middle class prefer nature all on it’s own. They want the lakes and the trees and the night sky. You could built little cottages for them to sleep in, convert a few into little spas and play areas. Rent out camping, fishing, and sporting equipment. If you do some research on the middle class, you’ll see that their tastes are vastly different, and therefore would be cheaper to cater to.”

The group froze, their minds spinning from all the information and carefully chosen words Andy just threw out at them. Penelope whooped and did cartwheels in her head, proud of the mate she’d chosen. When she’d shown Andy the plans for the resort last week, it hadn’t taken her long to get him thinking of ways to impress the board. Once she suggested he add his personal touch, he’d quickly taken over, creating a basic plan that put some of her own team members to shame. She knew Andy didn’t really want to be part of the business, but she was definitely going to ask his advice whenever she could. After all, she was like the board in some ways. She came from a rich background and thought in specific ways no matter how open-minded she was. But Andy...he had so many ideas that she would love to explore. And if the board were smart and decided to look past their prejudices, they’d see what Andy had to offer. 

“You make some..interesting suggestions,” Jessica’s father said.

“Yes. Just like Penelope's hotel refurbishment plan,” Andrew said cheerfully.

The board started and Penelope stiffened. That was not part of the plan. What was Andy doing? 

“You heard about her plan?” one of the members asked.

“Yes. She told me about it from the get go and I thought it was a wonderful idea,” Andy gushed. “It’s so innovative and doesn’t actually involve a full refurbishment since the buildings will remain the same. All you have to add is the transportation fees. And some of the equipment which can be reusable like the machines, kitchen appliances, and computers. There was a similar venture in Argo not too long before I moved. It was just a small building but the community responded very well to it. I think they expanded it recently based on what my friends told me. And that’s Argo where they do have access to cheap classes anyway. Imagine what would happen here, where the towns don’t have access to any of the classes Penelope is hoping to offer. It would also help in expanding the Hastings empire, since it would reach out to the towns and not just the main city.”

Penelope’s eyes widened throughout Andrew’s speech, unable to believe he was actually pitching her building...and making so many sound arguments. She knew he was listening to her all this time and loved the idea. But she didn’t realize how much. When he spoke, he sounded so passionate, his eyes shining, cheeks turning pink as he gushed about the brilliance of Penelope’s plan. It was honest admiration. And the board could see that based on the enthralled looks on their faces. 

“Yes,” one of the members said hesitantly. “Well, we did agree the idea had merit.”

“I think it has more than merit,” Andrew continued, his voice growing stronger. “Right now you have a basic plan. But once you look at the research, plan a demo, work out the kinks, I think you’ll have a true gem. One that can be used in other parts of Heracles and really make a difference in the community. And for the Hastings empire.”

Penelope swallowed, envisioning the future Andrew painted. A more improved and wider Hastings empire. One that was strong, flourishing, forever changing. That’s what she wanted. That’s what she always wanted. And it seemed, that’s what Andy wanted too.

“Excuse me gentleman,” Penelope said, her voice sounding a bit loud. “But I have to steal my date away for a bit.” With a polite nod she whisked Andy away, leading him towards the terrace.

“Penny, what are-” They’d barely gotten outside and Penelope closed the glass doors before she enveloped him in her arms, giving him a deep kiss. Andy only hesitated for a moment before he returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

“Marry me Andy,” Penelope panted when she finally wrenched her mouth off him. 

Andrew paused, then grinned. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Penelope chuckled, falling more and more in love with this Omega fate threw at her.

“Soon,” she said, sniffing his neck. “I don’t want to wait.”

Andy stiffened slightly and drew back. “I thought you meant later. Tonight was the first time I got to meet these people. The plan was to woo them and wait until they can accept me-”

“Screw the plan,” Penelope hissed, clutching his shoulders. “Plans change. I don’t want to wait for society to decide when they’re ready to accept you. It’s not their choice who I marry. It’s only ours. And I want to marry you. Now.”

Andy still looked hesitant. “Penny,” he said slowly. “I want to marry you too. But if we rush this, the board can cause problems. They still don’t fully accept you on your own. When you add me to the mix...it’s too risky.”

Penelope frowned. “What happened to the feisty Omega who said he didn’t care what society thinks.”

It was Andy’s turn to look disgruntled. “I didn’t say I care about what they think.”

“Sounds like it.”

Andy narrowed his eyes, taking a step back. “I’m saying I’m worried about you you stubborn Alpha!”

Penelope grinned, pulling Andy closer and was glad when he only resisted for a second. “Well, I am a stubborn Alpha. And you’re a pretty stubborn Omega. The perfect combo to take on the board, don’t you think?”

Andy still looked unconvinced and Penelope kissed him lightly on the forehead, feeling a strong sense of satisfaction when he trembled slightly at her gentle touch. “I love you Andy. I want to marry you. And I want to take over after my dad. I’m not going to compromise either of my dreams. What about you?”

Andy looked deep into her eyes. “I want to marry you, have a family, and be happy. Watch you succeed and create all the amazing visions for the Hastings’ business you have in that creative and ambitious brain of yours.”

Penelope smiled, “So, is that a yes? You ready to take on everyone on our own terms?”

This time, Andy grinned without hesitation. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figures Penelope would just go for it and propose. She is a determined Alpha after all, and only gets stronger and more opinionated as she gets older. And Andrew still has some tricks up his sleeves! Definitely going to keep his Alpha on her toes. 
> 
> I was rereading their parts in "Breaking The Chains,' and was so proud of how much they changed in 26 years. Damn, I love her and Andrew. So glad I wrote their story and how it all started. 
> 
> Up next, the epilogue actually. I said in the beginning this was going to be a nice, short, sweet story. And we all know how it ends. The epilogue takes place 11 years later...you know what that means!


	13. Chapter 13

11 Years Later 

Andrew panted slightly as he rounded the staircase, careful to take the steps one at a time and keep his steps steady. Even though he was pregnant for the third time, he still wasn’t used to waddling with the extra weight. Two more months. Two more months and he’d be able to walk normally again he thought, patting his rounded belly lightly. Then they’d have little Maximilian in their lives. He would have liked to name him after his father, but both Max and Michael had a bet going and his poor dad lost. Not that he minded naming the baby after Max. He was the best father-in-law Andrew could have asked for. But if he and Penelope knew this would happen, they would have used both names on their sons instead of trying to avoid hurting anyone’s feelings. Really, it was all those bickering older men’s fault. They’d argued so much when Daniel was born they decided to just use a new name. He sighed wearily as he finally reached the landing, catching sight of his waiting children. 

“Come on mommy,” his ten year-old Alpha daughter Sarah said from the bottom of the staircase, standing smartly in her small pant suit. 

Daniel however, looked a bit unkempt, the Omega’s shirt half tucked in and tie askew, a normal state for the active seven year-old. He never could just stand still, his hair and clothes always in a state of disarray. 

Andrew frowned as he finally reached the bottom of the staircase, pointing a finger at Daniel. “Tuck your shirt in and straighten your tie,” he said sternly.

Daniel groaned. “I hate wearing this stuff,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry,” Michael said, stepping into the foyer from where he was changing in the hallway bathroom. “I’ll take care of it.”

Andrew sighed with relief. “Thanks Dad. I really need to get Penelope so we can go.”

“Still dragging her feet huh?” Michael said, ignoring Daniel’s disgruntled look as he straightened and tightened his tie. “Tell her to get her..you know what in gear. Max is probably feeling anxious too and we had a bet going on what time we can get Penelope there.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “And whose side are you on?”

Michael grinned unabashedly. “Always on your side kiddo. Now, go drag that Alpha out of that study of hers.”

“Yes sir,” Andrew said wearily, walking towards Penelope’s study in the east wing of the house. “Just wait here,” he said, before he turned and gave his children one last look. “Make sure he stays like that,” he warned Sarah and Michael. Michael grinned while the girl nodded regally and Andrew smiled lovingly before he walked away. 

He walked down the hall, his hands lightly brushing the wallpaper and smiled nostalgically. After getting married, they’d quickly moved into this ‘small house’ as Penelope called it near the Hastings house. It was a beautiful house and he’d enjoyed raising their children here. But with Max’s retirement, he and Monica decided to go live outside the city, leaving the main house vacant and ready for them. He didn’t feel as intimidated by the house as he did eleven years ago, but he knew it would still take some getting used to. It helped that he’d accidentally overheard Penelope and her parents planning an indoor garden for Andrew as a surprise moving in present. At least there he knew he’d be comfortable. Really, his Alpha knew him so well.

He finally reached the door to Penelope’s office and knocked before walking in. Unsurprisingly, Penelope was still busy, her eyes glued to the laptop screen in front of her. “We need to get going or we’re going to be late Penny,” Andrew said gently as he walked towards her.

“Hmm,” she replied absently, scrolling through her speech and frowning. “I still don’t like it.”

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes before he plunked his seven-months pregnant body into the chair opposite her desk. “You read it to me over ten times. I love it. Sarah loved it. Even Daniel managed to sit through it once. And you know how crazy he’s driving his teachers.”

Penelope finally looked up. “Yeah. I’m really starting to worry about him Andy.”

“Don’t worry,” Andrew assured her. “He does well on his tests and does listen in his science classes. He just hates History and the artsy stuff. Like SOME people.”

Penelope chuckled, getting up and coming around her desk, leaning over Andrew with her hands on either side of him. “That someone being me or you? Because you don’t like that ‘artsy stuff’ any more than I do. Except for poetry.”

“I meant both of us. And you do like some poetry,” Andrew protested.

Penelope leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Only with you my love.” She sighed, perching on the arm rest. “I still can’t believe he’s retiring.”

“He’s put it off long enough,” Andrew said, laying a hand on her arm comfortingly. “He wanted to retire three years ago but stayed to make sure you’d be OK.” 

“I know,” Penelope muttered. “And I’m excited to take over. I mean, that was always the dream. But now….he was always in charge when I was growing up. It’s hard to believe I’ll be the one in his office from now on. It’s going to be...weird.”

Andrew almost chuckled but held himself back. Man he really loved this woman. She was driven, ambitious and ruthless when she needed to be, but deep down she was compassionate and kind. And over the years, she’d turned into an amazing woman. Someone he loved more and more each day. His eyes roamed over her, proud of how far she’d come in accepting not just her status as an Alpha, but her gender as a woman. Her hair was tied neatly in a ponytail, with little curls peeking out here and there, wearing a suit that fit her perfectly, showing off her curves, which did nothing to hide the authority she cultivated in her stance, looks, and voice. In the last eleven years, she had grown so much and was now a true businesswoman, one equal to her father and ready to step into his shoes. She was everything he’d dreamed she would be one day and more. And today, the whole Heracles world was celebrating that.

“I got you something,” Andrew said, reaching into his pocket and taking out the little box. “I was going to give it to you after your first day as the new CEO but now seems the perfect time.”

Penelope looked puzzled as she opened the box, then gasped and smiled her customar heart melting smile that still made Andrew all gooey inside. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said in a hushed voice. 

Realizing she wasn’t going to move, Andrew rolled his eyes and took the box back, pulling out the ring inside with the small custom made red Camellia in the center. The band was a simple silver, complemented by the brilliant and fiery red of the flower. “You are the flame in my heart,” he said, repeating the same words from eleven years ago. “A flame that burns more and more brightly each day.”

Penelope swallowed, her hand trembling slightly as Andrew placed the ring on her finger then kissed her knuckles. 

“I should get you something too,” she said, chuckling weakly while she stared down at the ring. 

“Sure. I’ll pick something out and send you the bill. Now, we’d better get going before the board decide to force Call to give the speech instead. You know how much he hates talking in public.”

“He really is a computer geek,” Penelope agreed, helping Andrew get up. “And what do you mean, you’ll pick it out? It’s my present to you. I have to choose.”

“Sure sure,” Andrew said. “Just like you let Sarah choose that book of poetry.”

Penelope groaned as they walked to the door, arms linked. “You’re never going to let that go? She said she liked it and you would too. I see no problem with that.”

“Using our children to help you with our marriage,” Andrew clucked disapprovingly. “For shame.”

“What help?” Penelope protested. “I can get you present on my own. Just you watch!”

Andrew chuckled, thinking about that gorgeous indoor garden, just waiting for him and gazed up at Penelope with his love in his eyes while she gazed lovingly back. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!!! o(*≧□≦)oo(*≧□≦)o 
> 
> I know it took a long time considering how short it actually is. But with two weekly updates of 'Breaking the Chains' and real life I really didn't have time for it. Thanks to those who stuck with it and waited patiently. Never again will I try to write two stories at the same time.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed Andrew and Penelope's story. I loved them so much in the original story I just had to write their own love journey. It's amazing to see how much they progressed in this story already, and how they end up later on down the line, with Penelope becoming a strong and hard-working parent who challenges her kids while Andrew is a true softie. If you haven't read 'Breaking the Chains,' I suggest you check out Penelope and Andrew's chapters there. And the story as a whole. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
